Checked
by BeeCityz
Summary: What happens when Roxas undergoes surgery and has to do P.T.? Well he takes dance lessons, of course! AkuRoku, LexZex in later chapters...as well as lemon and plenty of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone. We don't have a hell of a lot of time." Coach muttered, all of the team gathered around him in a tight huddle. They were all panting, they were all sweating, and they were all on edge. "Here's what we're going to do."

He began stringing out names that the blonde was too tired to catch; he only paid attention to their positions. Two mid, two defense, another mid…two attack, goalkeeper of course…another defense…

He looked pointedly at the blonde, who immediately snapped to attention and absorbed everything around him. His teammates were as tired as he was, but each of them were as eager to win. They were playing the Sky Hawks, their biggest competitor since the season had started some months ago. Now, here they were at State, the fate of the game depending on one goal.

"Roxas."

"Yes."

"You already know what position I'm going to give you."

"Attack." Roxas grinned and looked around at his team, all of whom were looking at him like the entire game depended on him. This was true and untrue; just because he was the best player didn't necessarily mean that he would score the winning goal. And he hated their praise.

"That's it, my boy. Now, all of you little pricks get out there and kick some ass. The last thing I want is to see this dick heads from a little, tiny town in the middle of no where beat us in State. You got it?"

There was a chorus of 'got it's and 'yep's and all sorts of other answers before they broke, each member running out to his designated position on the field. Roxas was being guarded by a very feminine looking boy, probably about his age, and about the size of the eight story building that the little blonde lived next to.

"Hey shrimp." The it said, shoving Roxas's shoulder. "You ready to fuck this up for your team so bad they'll feel it in the ass tomorrow?"

Roxas just laughed, his stance one of preparation. He knew the ball would be passed to him, all he had to do was be ready. "You know what they say, bro."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

With that the ref blew the whistle, and they were off. All of the midfielders broke off in the directions that they had agreed on, the one on Roxas's team that, thank God, had the ball passing in a million confusing directions so that the other team would lose track.

It wasn't very difficult for Roxas to lose his guard, who was a very big, very slow boy with not a hell of a lot of eye-hand-foot coordination. It was easy for him to zig-zag between the other players and get open so that he could be passed the ball, bolt over to the goal.

Sora was in control of it at the moment. He was cradling it amazingly well, and when he caught sight of Roxas was more than eager to pass. Roxas lifted his stick and was barely even aware that he was running once he had caught it, let alone that he had caught it in the first place.

What didn't work out in his favor was that he was literally in the dead center of the field. There were players of the opposite team surrounding him and defense players hovering around the goal that was where he was headed, but none of this mattered. He dodged their checks expertly, cradling the ball like it was his baby (which, metaphorically speaking, it was), sprinting as fast as he possibly could to the other end of the field.

He was, in fact, so focused that he didn't even notice Big Boy's foot stick out right in front of his path about two feet away from the goal. He didn't notice the smirk on the face of all of the other team, or the cries of caution from his team.

The second his foot caught, a few things happened. First, his stick went flying, the ball flying out of it, straight into the other team's goal. They had been so preoccupied with Roxas's tripping that the goalkeeper had completely forgotten to actually keep the goal, leaving a path wide open for the blonde's team to score. Which they did.

He felt a stabbing pain in his ankle and heard something that sounded like the cracking of a knuckle, even though he was pretty damn sure there weren't any knuckles in his ankle, and then a complete numbness in his right foot altogether. He took this as a sign that there was something wrong, even though it didn't really completely register in his mind.

He was pretty sure he didn't _feel_ his nose break against his goggles, he just heard it. Well, if he had to choose between hearing it and feeling it, he would've chosen the latter. It made a disgusting crunching sound; like the sound you hear when someone bites into a nice and ripe and crisp apple in the summer time. Great to hear if you're hungry, terrible to hear if it's in relation to your nose.

The last thing he was aware of before he felt the butt of Big Boy's stick come in contact with the base of his neck was the ref calling a few things, all of which disturbed him. The first was, "Goal! Trojans take the match!" followed by, "TRIP! On Sky Hawks!" immediately after which he heard, "HEAD CHECK! SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!"

--

Roxas knew that there had to be some rule against bringing knitting supplies into a hospital. If not because someone had an allergy to the yarn, it had to be because the incessant 'clink' of the needles would drive all of the patients insane. All the same, Roxas's mother sat in the chair beside his bed, knitting away at a pair of socks for her poor Roxy.

The blonde was deeply engrossed in his book, _The Vampire Lestat, _praying to God that Lestat could somehow become real and that by some divine act he would be gay and fall in love with Roxas. Chances were slim but…the hope spring's eternal?

His doctor walked in, some weirdo named Vexen, slapping Roxas on the ankle. When the blonde let out a strangled cry of pain he immediately recoiled, apologizing with his gaze before he turned to Roxas's mother.

"Mrs…uh…Mrs. DuPont?" He cleared his throat, Roxas's mom glancing upward, smiling.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I have the results…from your son's assessment…" Roxas blinked at the words 'results' and 'assessment,' placing his bookmark delicately in the book at setting it down to pay close attention.

"And?"

"Well, the surgery went well." He muttered, glancing down at Roxas's ankle, which was trapped in the uncomfortable ankle brace, and smiled. "We had to put in a few pins, but that aside I think the recovery time will be very brief. Also, your nose should start to look back to normal very quickly."

Roxas ignored the last comment, having already forgotten about his newly broken nose, leaning forward excitedly. "When can I start playing again?"

His mother groaned, setting her knitting down. "Roxas, is lacrosse all you think about?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, still staring at his doctor. "When can I start playing again?"

"Well…that actually brings me to my next point." Vexen muttered. "You see, due to the nature of your injury and where we had to place the pins, there are going to be some complications with your physical activity."

"What do you mean 'complications'?" Roxas barked, almost lunging forward, his expression livid. "When can I play?"

"That's…that's just the thing." Vexen cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "You can't. I highly doubt you're ever going to be able to run again. Of course, that won't prevent you from doing other things…you understand this all depends on your physical therapist…"

The doctor trailed off, Roxas's expression enough to silence him. The little blonde looked like he was about to kill someone, hands balling into fists, soft sounds of distress emanating from his throat, and quickly Vexen looked away and at Roxas's mother.

"I know a few good physical therapists in the area, and if you want I can refer you--"

"What the hell do you mean, I can't?" Roxas finally snapped. "Of course I can! All it is is a stupid broken ankle with a few pins! Tell me what the recovery time is so I cal tell me team when to expect me back!"

"Roxas, I'm sorry but--"

"Why are you apologizing? There isn't anything wrong! _Tell me when I can play again!_" Roxas looked terribly distressed. His face was red, his brows knit together in confusion and distress, and he looked frantically between his mother and his doctor, both of whom were watching him solemnly.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." Vexen muttered finally. He was wringing the blonde's charts between his hands nervously, shaking his head. "I know how passionate you are about lacrosse, but it just can't be done. If you were ever to even _run_ again, you would probably be in so much pain you could very well pass out. I…I think it's time you found a new passion."

Roxas was shaking his head, tears already streaming down his face, his mother trying to comfort him. He kept shaking her off, though, glancing desperately at his book and out the window and at the TV. He was looking for anything to help him outlet his anger and frustration and sadness, but to no avail.

Distantly, he was aware of Vexen telling his mother about several good physical therapists in the area that she could contact. He could refer her to most of them, but the most exclusive required a personal, face-to-face meeting. Of course she would choose on of those…because she needed the best for her poor Roxy.

He was distantly aware of his mother signing his discharge papers and getting his clothes together and his stuff and stuffing it all in a bag and telling him to get out of bed to change. Of course, none of it registered. After playing lacrosse for almost thirteen years…he couldn't imagine his life without it.

--

"Alright. Now…what's he going to need? Assume that cost isn't an object." Roxas was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, trying his best to keep away from the lacrosse channel that he made his mom subscribe to especially for him.

"Okay. That's great. And the first appointment is…Tuesday?" There was a pause, and Roxas inclined his head toward the kitchen to try and get a better look at his mother, who had been on the phone for the last twenty minutes trying to have a conversation with his physical therapist. Trying.

"Alrighty! I think that just about covers everything. Thank you so much mister…?" She trailed off, and Roxas couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to ask for his name instead of looking at the little article she printed off about him online.

"Russo! Got it. Okay, well, we'll see you Tuesday! Mmhmm. Buh-bye." She placed the phone back on its hook and all but pranced into the living room, where Roxas had redirected his attention to a far more interesting episode of Family Guy.

"Oh Roxas~"

"What, Mom?"

"You're going to love your new physical therapist!" She seemed really excited, and the blonde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She was acting like such a soccer mom, it wasn't even funny. No offense to soccer moms. (In Roxas's opinion, she should've been acting like a lacrosse mom, but no.)

"As opposed to my 'old' physical therapist?" He asked.

"Oh, stop it. You know what I mean. But anyway," She bounced over to the couch and sat down next to Roxas, who didn't tear his eyes from the TV screen to look at her. "He's this really nice guy, you're going to call him Mr. Russo. He has a really good reputation among post-surgery clients. Very exclusive."

"I'm sure it is, Mom." Roxas muttered. "But just out of curiosity…how much are you paying per appointment?"

"About $1500. That's for two hours, that is." She smiled and cocked her head to the side in a gesture of innocence (a habit that Roxas had, unfortunately, inherited from her) and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Don't worry though, love. I want the absolute best for my Roxy."

"Please don't call me that, Mom." Roxas groaned. "Seriously, I think you should call this guy back and ask for a lower price. Or not go to him at all. I mean, that's just ridiculous. You shouldn't have to pay that much."

"Well it's not like we can't afford it!" She said defensively, straightening up all the way and crossing her arms stubbornly. "Plus, I've already paid for the next two month's appointments."

Roxas's expression deadpanned. "You're joking."

"Not at all."

"Oh my _God_ Mom!" He groaned. "Well, how often am I going? Like, once a week?"

"Actually, you're going five times a week." Now she was getting cocky. She smirked down at her son, stood up, and patted his head. "Don't worry, honey. It's going to be fine."

"Mom, you're killing me here."

She sighed. "Roxas, you might as well make the best of this. It's not like you're going to get out of it by griping. Now get up off the couch and go put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Your new physical therapist runs a pretty tight shift. You're not allowed to consume simple carbs or sugars during your entire time with him. So I figured I'd get you an ice-cream cone to make you feel better." She had her car keys already and was standing by the door, watching Roxas gape at her from the couch.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Now let's go, princess."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A nice short chapter to get you guise excited for my newest story~

This isn't going to be as epic as Amber, I'll tell you right now. It's not going to have as much angst, and there's going to be way more fluff. And it's going to be fluffy. And Roxas is older, so there isn't any shota. :( Ohhhhh welll. We'll just have to deal until my NEXT story! ;D But anyway...yeah. I hope you guise like this one. 'Cuz I like this one. And I don't want you all to not like this one 'cuz I like it and...yeah. Heh...^^;

Well, subscribe. And read. And enjoy. AND REVIEW! I love your reviews. They're all so nice. So...yay. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ, where the hell is this place?" Roxas wasn't exactly sure where they were, but the city was about ten times as large as the one back home, as well as about forty-five minutes from 'back home.'

"We're almost there, relax." Roxas's mother was driving like a maniac, their old Pontiac rocketing down the highway at impossible speeds. They were already about twenty minutes late, and still about five minutes away.

"So, quiz time." His mom muttered, glancing at him quickly before cutting off another driver, who began screaming profanities at them. "What's his name?"

"Axel Russo."

"Who is he to you?"

"Mr. Russo."

"What are you going to say?"

"It's nice to meet you, I can't wait to get started."

"Good boy."

"This guy seems weird." Roxas muttered. "I mean, I Googled him, but the only results I got were for some stupid gay dancer who used to live in New York City and do stupid gay dancing shows." He snorted. "Talk about a way to make a living."

"Just remember to be nice, Roxas." His mother said. "And don't use the word gay. I mean, especially coming from someone like you. You know…_your kind_."

"What do you mean, 'my kind'?" Roxas barked. "At least we can talk about boys together."

She laughed and took a sharp turn into some very nice looking studio/office building type place, parking quickly and turning off the car. "Very true, very true. Just watch what you say, alright? Dancing isn't necessarily gay."

"Yes it is."

"Just watch what you say."

Roxas chuckled and got out of the car, opening the back door to grab his bag that was packed full of stuff his mother had bought for him. Apparently he wasn't supposed to look in it until they got to the physical therapy building (which they were) so that it would be that much more of a surprise. However much of a surprise physical therapy can be.

He met his mom by the stairs into the building and they walked up together, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, his blonde hair just looking wind-blown, like he had been running. There had to be about three sets of three dozen stairs that took you up to double glass doors with the words _Intense Physical Therapy (haha just joking)_ printed on them with two large metal handles.

They both exchanged a glance, Roxas shrugged and his mother pulling the door open. Immediately they were met with the smells of wood and cinnamon spice, and a warmth that felt like there was a fire blazing in one of the odd corners of the small front office space. There was no secretary sitting at a desk, just a sign that said, 'Down the hall, straight through the door. If you can't figure that out, maybe you should be seeing a doctor for brain damage, too.'

"Damn." Roxas muttered. "This guy's kind of…crude, huh?"

"Even is he is," His mom replied. "He's very successful, very wealthy, and has a very nice reputation. And you best be nice to him. Or else I'll make sure you're sorry." She glared at him, and Roxas feigned fear.

"Please be merciful." He whispered. "I'll do anything you ask."

"You'd better." She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him down that hallway, and immediately they spotted an open doorway that opened out into what looked like a large room with a wall of mirrors and a hardwood floor.

"What a weird place to do physical therapy." He muttered.

No sooner had his mother had time to reply than they were completely inside, and Roxas realized exactly what this place was: a dance studio. His jaw dropped, mouth forming a perfect 'o,' and his mother was smirking/grinning beside him.

"What. The hell."

"Oh, please, Roxas. Don't act like you had no idea this was going to happen."

He blinked. "Alright. _What the hell_?" He tore his arm free of his mother's grasp and stumbled away from her, glancing around the big room. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Not at all." She shook her head and walked over to him, grabbed his bag, and opened it up. Inside he could see the tight black tank top and the loose-fitting black pants that he would have to wear, the black socks with no shoes to accompany them, a long black scarf (for when he got better and could potentially be performing) a bottle of water, and a snack bar.

"Mother, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you in your sleep." He said numbly, looking up at her with strangely innocent eyes. "How on Earth--"

"Oh good, you're here!" Someone came walking into the room through a door that was behind Roxas, so naturally, the blonde spun around only to be face-to-face with an overly tall redheaded man. The same one that he had read about online a few days ago. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's fine." Roxas's mother said, coming forward and holding her hand out. "Hi, I'm Claire. Claire DuPont. This is my son Roxas…" She glanced down at Roxas, but instead of holding his hand out, he just stared up at the redhead with large eyes, incredulous expression.

"Nice to meet you in person, Mrs. DuPont."

"It's miss."

The redhead blinked and glanced down at Roxas, then at Claire, and smiled warmly. "Of course, my apologies. Miss DuPont. Of course you already know who I am…"

He looked down at Roxas and continued smiling, held out his hand. "Hi, Roxas. You can call me Axel."

"You're joking." Roxas muttered, laughing humorlessly. "_This_ is my physical therapist? Mom, you've got to be joking!" He stepped back and looked between the two of them, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. There is no way I'm _dancing_."

"Yes, you are." Claire hissed. "And you're being rude. Now come shake Mr. Russo's hand. _Now._"

Roxas shook his head and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. "No way, Mom. I'll be bedridden before I start dancing."

Axel looked between the two of them, Claire glaring at her son and Roxas looking half amused, half defiant, and shrugged. "It's really not as bad as you think, Roxas." He said. "You're not even really going to be dancing the first couple of lessons."

"Then what will I be doing?" The blonde barked at him.

Naturally, this had absolutely no affect on Axel, who just continued smiling and pulled out two chairs for them each. "Stretching, learning positions, that kind of stuff."

"You should grab three chairs." Roxas remarked.

"Why, do you feel uncomfortable without your mother here?" Axel raised his eyebrows expectantly, his eyes nice and innocent, but Roxas was seething. Here, he had only known this weirdo for like, two minutes, and already he was shooting insults? How the hell did his mother expect him to survive?

"No, that's fine." He growled. "Two chairs. Mom, you can go now if you want."

She laughed and nodded, heading towards the door. "Okay, Roxas. I'll be back in two hours, possibly longer."

"Why longer?"

"You know how good my reputation is for being on time." She called from the hallway. "Have fun!"

--

"So I think we should take this time to learn about each other." Axel said, smiling. His legs were crossed and he was holding a steaming cup of tea on his lap, tapping his fingers mindlessly on the rim. "What did you do before you had surgery?"

"I played lacrosse." Roxas hadn't been forced to change into his "dance" clothes, and Axel had even offered to let Roxas keep a locker for free to hold his stuff in. Not that the blonde thought it was generous or anything. At the moment, the only feelings he had towards the redhead were those of contempt and irritation.

"Were you captain of the team, or just on the team?"

"Captain."

"Oh, that's cool." Axel nodded and titled his head to the side, and Roxas thought that made his teardrop tattoos look strangely distorted. "What happened?"

"I was tripped and head checked my another team player." The blonde answered. "But my team won State anyway, so it's not like it mattered…"

"But it did, didn't it?" Axel raised an eyebrow and righted himself, took a sip of his tea. "Are you going to be able to play again after I clear you?"

Roxas chose to avert his gaze at this, shrugging, chewing on his lower lip. "They're not sure."

"Well, Roxas, let me give you a bit of advice, in that case." Axel set his cup down and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "I suggest that you give this program your best effort. Because if you weigh in at the end of the eight month period, you're flexible, you can do all right and left and up and down with your ankle _and _you can dance worth a shit, then there's a very good chance that you're going to be able to play lacrosse next season."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious." Axel sat up and shrugged. "I've had football players with crushed feet and messed up hips who were told that they would never play football again and are now out there plowing through the opposing teams and scoring touchdowns."

"Okay, whatever."

Axel sighed and followed Roxas's gaze to the other end of the room, his tea back in his hands. "Don't you have any questions for me?"

"Not really." Roxas muttered. "You're that fag who used to be all dancey-dance in New York City, right?"

"You're using some pretty harsh language, Rox." Axel muttered. The blonde glanced at him to measure his reaction, but as far as he could see there wasn't an ounce of anger in the redhead's expression. He didn't even look offended.

"So what?" Roxas shrugged. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You are." That patient smile slid back into place on Axel's face, and he took a sip of his tea. "I was a dancer for quite a few years, actually. I really enjoyed myself."

Roxas sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened?"

"I was dropped by one of my co-workers and I broke my ankle." He replied, eyes going out of focus for a moment or two as though he were in deep though. "I ended up having to have surgery and was told I would never be able to dance professionally again."

"And?"

"And I ended up dancing professionally again." Axel answered, shrugging. "Doctors. They have no idea what they're talking about, in my opinion."

Roxas groaned inwardly. Axel was pretty much summing up everything that he had felt in the last two weeks or so in five minutes. "So…you think I can play lacrosse again?"

"Most definitely." Axel replied, nodding. "Just give it your all."

--

"So how was it?"

"Terrible. I hate him."

Roxas was glaring out the window, arms crossed, pouting like a little kid. The sun was setting, and the blonde was enjoying watching it for a few seconds and then closing his eyes and looking at the image burned behind his eyelids. His mother was driving slower and much more safely now that they had no where to be but home, and she kept chuckling and smirking and such.

"I think you like him."

"Well, you're wrong. He's creepy. He's probably a child rapist and is right now planning on how he's going to get in my pants."

"Roxas!" His mother scolded, but was smiling nonetheless. "You shouldn't say such things. People will take offense."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." The blonde sighed and slid down lower in his seat, shrugging. "I still don't like him. I don't think I'm going to enjoy myself one bit."

"You say that now. But just watch. I think you already have a bud of a crush on his already. I'm just waiting to see when it blossoms."

"Mother!" He bolted up in his seat, looked at her with wide eyes. "Why on Earth would you say that? It's disgusting!"

"Well, he's a very attractive man." She remarked. "I think he's the kind of person you would be interested in. He seems nice, funny…"

"Mother, stop it." Roxas folded his arms and turned his gaze back to what was going on outside, where they sky was already a deep indigo. "He's like, 35. So that makes him like…18 years older than I am. And that's just nasty. So don't even go there."

"Hey kiddo, no need to get all defensive." She smiled and shrugged. "I'm just saying. He seems like he would be your type."

"Mom, how the hell can I have a type? I've only had one boyfriend! Like…ever!" He threw his hands up in exasperation and fell back against the window, pouting. "Plus, he's so not my type."

"He's tall."

"So?"

"He's nice."

"Mom…"

"He's funny."

"Mother!"

* * *

  
**A/N: **;D Okay, so, I kinda like this chapter. I mean...yeah. I like this chapter. xDD I think that the AkuRoku's going to be coming wayyy sooner in this story than it did in Amber. 'Cuz we all love AkuRoku. ^^ I know you guise do...

The next chapters are going to be kinda short...definitely not as long as Amber. But whatever. This is cute and there isn't as much angst. xD I hope you guise enjoy yourselves! Huggles!

~Sara


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesson 1**

"Stretching." Axel said for the third time, rolling his eyes. He had Roxas had been bickering for at least twenty minutes about what they were going to do that day. It seemed the blonde had the idea in his head that if he was just defiant, he would get out of physical therapy. Axel found that near comical.

"I'm not going to be any good at it." Roxas's arms were crossed stubbornly, and he sat on the folding chair that Axel had pulled out for him with his legs crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"That's fine, Roxas. It's only your first time. You'll get better with practice. And believe me when I say you're going to have plenty of practice." Axel came forward and tapped his shoulder, cracking his knuckles. "Come on, stand up. It's easy. The faster you get it done and over with, the sooner you'll get out of here."

"So not true!" Roxas protested. "My mom said that she wasn't going to be back until six to pick me up. It's only three thirty."

"I'll give you your snack/water break earlier and drive you home, if I feel so inclined." The redhead frowned at his new student, the nicotine tickle starting up in the back of his throat. Idly, he wondered if he could get away with having a smoke while Roxas was there.

"Fine." Roxas stood up quickly and Axel immediately folded the chair up, setting it against the wall. He was finally in the proper attire today, simply because Axel refused to acknowledge him until he changed. The last couple of lessons, he had shown up in jeans and a t-shirt and wouldn't change, and it drove Axel crazy.

But aside from Roxas's defiance, Axel noticed exactly how tight his tank top was and exactly how deliciously his pants hugged his small, former-lacrosse-player's ass. _Damn you Roxas and all of your cute blondeness. _He thought, sighing. "Alright. Are you ready to cooperate?"

"No."

"Well too bad, because you're going to." Axel turned around and crossed his arms equally as stubbornly as Roxas's were crossed, but he thought that staring down the blonde would have to work eventually.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bitch slap you into next week." Axel smirked and raised an eyebrow, and almost immediately Roxas's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and he stomped his feet like an impatient child.

"You…you can't do that! That's…you can't do that! I'll tell my mom, and you'll get--"

"Aw, is Roxy going to go crying to mommy?" Axel taunted, sneering. "I'd like to see you try, kid. In all likelihood, she'd probably agree with me. Now stop pouting and sit down so I can teach you the proper way to stretch."

Roxas gaped for a few more moments as Axel sat down and crossed his legs, letting his hands sit on his knees, posture perfect. Naturally. He waited as patiently as possible for Roxas until said adorable teenager finally sat down across from him in the same position, not nearly the same straight back.

"Sit up straight."

Roxas adjusted his posture immediately, and Axel could've sworn that the kid was afraid of him now. Great…

"Now, first we're going to work on our breathing."

--

**Lesson 2**

"Damn it, Roxas!" Axel yelled, running his hands through his hair. If he had anything that even closely resembled composure before, it was long gone now. His eyes were wide and he was practically shaking with frustration, the blonde sitting on the floor and staring up at him innocently. "This isn't that difficult!"

"Yeah, maybe not if you've been dancing for thirty years." Roxas replied sourly. "It's going to take me a while!"

"Jesus Christ." Axel breathed. He took a deep breath and turned back to Roxas, arms crossed. "Didn't they make you stretch at all before games and practice or whatever?"

"No." Roxas's eyes were still wide, but he had a look about him that indicated the irritation that Axel was trying to hide. "We were supposed to stretch after games, but if we stretched before they were afraid that we would tear our muscles because they were cold."

"Okay, well, regardless of when the actual stretching took place." The redhead said. "What did you do for stretching in lacrosse?"

"Touched my toes."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Axel sighed and closed his eyes, counting silently to ten, just like his therapist taught him to do. Or rather…that's what Dr. Phil said you should do when you have a wave of seemingly uncontrollable rage. But whatever.

"Alright. Stand up and touch you toes for me."

"Ugh. Fine." Roxas stood up and sighed, bending over. Remarkably, _surprisingly_, he was able to touch the palms of his hands to the floor. Sure, he was only about 5'6" or so, but it was still noteworthy.

Of course, Axel also happened to notice as he was walking over to examine the teen's form the way that his shirt rode up on his back a little tiny bit and exposed a small amount of pale skin. Not that he was interested or anything. Axel? Psht. No…

He swallowed and crouched down, placing one hand behind Roxas's knees and another in front and pushed them up so that his legs were straight.

"Ow, thanks…" Roxas hissed, straightening up a little so that he was more comfortable, his fingertips the only things touching the ground due to his adjustment.

"In two weeks, you'll be able to stand up perfectly straight with your palms flat on the ground." Axel said. "Then maybe we can work on having you sit on the ground and stretch out. If we're feeling ambitious."

"You mean _you_ can help me work on that if _you're_ feeling ambitious." Roxas corrected with a stubborn frown.

"Oh, come on, Roxas." Axel said, smiling. He stood up and Roxas followed suit, both of them cracking their knuckles. "We're a team!"

"Haha. No."

--

**Lesson 3**

"I'm sorry, how much more would you like me to annunciate for you?" Roxas hissed. "You are. A. _Pedophile._"

"Roxas, I am not." Axel breathed for what felt like the millionth time. "Just because I _just so happened_ to be in the locker room while you _just so happened _to be changing doesn't mean that I'm a pedophile!"

"Yes it does! It totally was not a coincidence!" Roxas backed away as the redhead stepped toward him, holding his hand out in a gesture of accusation. "I'm going to tell my mom that you tried to touch me!"

"That's such a lie!" Axel yelled back. "Jesus Christ, I've known you for four days and already you're accusing me of sexual harassment? Sexual harassment that didn't even take place, might I add."

"Well…you were going to do something." Roxas muttered somberly. "I mean, you are, after all--"

"Oh, that's great, Roxas." Axel sneered sarcastically. "Just because I'm gay you think I'm going to try to rape you in the showers? That's lovely. Talk about stereotyping!"

"It's not exactly untrue, though." The blonde retorted. "I mean, think about all of those boy scout leaders and boy scouts and people that are abused! Like, two years ago this guy at my mom's daycare center was arrested for fondling a little boy who went there, and they found out that it was going on for like, eight months. That hit pretty close to home, you know."

"Oh please." Axel walked up to him, affectively cornering Roxas, and crossed his arms with a smirk. "You know that they only reason your sick teenage mind would come up with something like this is because you want it really bad."

Roxas opened his mouth to retort but stopped, blinked, and then snorted. "What the hell makes you think that? Plus, even if it was true, I wouldn't want it from _you_. That'd just be nasty. You're like, eighteen years older than me."

"Well I am drop dead gorgeous after all." Axel grinned and walked the rest of the way over to Roxas, dragged him out of the corner, and set him up near one of the balance beams that had been pushed to the most unused wall of the room. "Now bend over."

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" Roxas asked incredulously. Axel, in response, rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you against the wall." Upon receiving an aghast look from Roxas, the redhead laughed and shook his head. "What do you think I'm going to do? I want to work on your form. Just because you're good at bending over for boys doesn't mean you're good and bending over for dancing. Come on, princess. I promise; it won't hurt that bad."

--

"So Roxas. You've been with him for a week. What do you think?"

"I think I want to kill myself."

"That's a little extreme, honey. It could be a whole lot worse."

Roxas threw his hands up in frustration and combed one of said hands through his hair, fell back against the passenger seat. "Mom, the guy's a freaking pedo. I swear to God he tried to rape me the other day. And he's a stretching Nazi! I mean, all he makes me do is stretch, stretch, stretch!"

"Well of course he does." His mother replied matter-of-factly. "You're never going to be a good dancer if you can't stretch, honey. Everyone knows that."

"But mom!" Roxas complained. He sighed, shook his head. "I just can't believe that I have to go back there after the weekend. I mean, I'm never going to survive this guy! He's a complete psycho."

"Maybe you're the psycho and he's the normal one."

"Not. Helping."

"Okay, well, let's think of it this way." She said, stopped at a red light. "Are there any things about him that you like?"

Roxas shrugged. "Dunno."

"Come on, Rox. Think about it. I promise it'll help you when you're there. I mean, the whole point of physical therapy isn't for you to be miserable." She sighed and glanced at her son, eyebrows raised. "I can think of stuff I like about him."

Roxas chuckled and shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess…" He sighed and crossed his arms, his brows knitting together on his forehead. "I guess I kind of like his hair. A little."

"See! That's one thing. What else?"

"He's…" Roxas turned his head and looked out the window, at the scenery passing by them on their way home. He didn't even notice the blush that had crept up onto his face and the tips of his ears as he thought about Axel, but did his best to hide it once it made itself completely known. "I guess he's got kind of a nice body."

"Aha! I knew it. You do have a crush on him."

"Um…no." Roxas laughed and turned to his mother, his eyebrows now raised. "He doesn't exactly have a winning personality."

"He seemed nice when I met him."

"Yeah, all of ten minutes."

"Well, how bad could it be, really?" She asked. "I mean, honestly think about this. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen when you're with him? Realistically."

"He could rape me in the shower."

"Roxas! I said realistically."

"…I know."

* * *

  
**A/N:** Holy crap. xDD Sorry this chapter took so long, guise. I've been like, procrastinating really bad. And I haven't gotten nearly as many reviews as I did with Amber, so I'm slightly discouraged. xD Despite the fact that Amber was overly popular (not really sure why, looking back on it...full of plot holes...xDD)

Anyway. Yes. I'm going to be getting to the fluff much sooner with this story than with Amber. Which means that this one will be shorter. Not that I think you guise will mind that much. xDD It's going to be nice and fluffy and we're all going to love it.

HOWEVER!

I could really use some ideas for plot right now, so I'll take anything you guise have to offer. xDD I'm kinda of slow this week month year time thing. I have stuff. Happening. O.o (that's code for 'I'm too lazy to think of a good plot.' btw)

~Sara


	4. Chapter 4

"God Roxas. I can _not_ believe you're dancing." Zexion muttered, shaking his head. "I mean, how on Earth do you go from lacrosse to dancing? What's it even like?"

"Well, the guy who's teaching me is a psychotic gay pedophile." Roxas replied. He took a sip of his Mountain Dew (Mountain Dew that he wasn't even supposed to be drinking on Axel's new diet) and shrugged. "But I have to keep doing it if I even have a hope of playing again. So I guess I can put up with it for a little while longer."

"Is he really a pedophile?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a huge bite of the even bigger sub he had ordered at the deli they had staked out, and he offered a sip of his soda to Lexaeus, on who's lap the bluenette was currently seated.

"Like I know." Roxas took another sip of the soda, set it down. "But I swear to God he has a crush on me. He's always staring at me all funny."

"What does your mom think of him?"

"Are you kidding me? My mom wants to fucking sleep with him." Roxas snorted and leaned back, and Lexaeus frowned.

"Watch your language, Roxas."

"Sorry Mr. Gradley." Roxas muttered and glanced at Zexion, who just smiled innocently. "I get really into this stuff."

"But of all the words in the English language you have to choose from…" Lexaeus sighed and shrugged. "Just please try to remember. At least when you're with me. Or any other adult, for that matter. It's very rude."

"Yes sir." Roxas said, still looking at Zexion. "However, I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Of _all_ the teachers in our school that you could've slept with," The blonde began. "You chose our English teacher. Our anti-cursing, grammar-police English teacher. And then, when I'm just looking for a nice peaceful day at a little local deli with one of my friends, you decide to bring him along. Why, Zexion? Why?"

Zexion laughed and took another bite of his sub. "Please. You're just jealous because you're single."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Well, whatever." Roxas breathed, glanced around the room and let his eyes linger on the slightly inept brunette behind the cash register and the silver-haired man who was eyeing him with a look of half irritation and half affection. "When his wife finds out, don't come crying to me."

"His wife isn't going to find out, stupid." Zexion sneered, but soon enough the prideful expression was gone and he was furtively searching Lexaeus's eyes for some sort of confirmation. "Right, Lexy?"

"You have nothing to worry about, my love." Their teacher replied, loving nuzzled Zexion's cheek. He narrowed his eyes at Roxas for a moment or two before closing them altogether and placing gentle kisses on his student's neck. "Nothing at all."

"You two are disgusting." Roxas muttered, eyes following the sandwich maker as he came around the counter and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling them close together. The brunette smiled and leaned back, and they began slowly rocking back and forth like couples did in movies.

Zexion followed Roxas's line of vision and frowned, crossing his arms. "Roxas, you really need someone. I mean, you're never going to get anywhere in life if couples disgust you this much. It's not healthy."

"It's perfectly healthy." Roxas retorted. "Is that the owner?"

"Yeah. That's the only reason this place is called Sobczak's. Otherwise it'd be something normal like…Smith's. But you have to stop changing the subject." Zexion leaned back into Lexaeus's arms, that stubborn frown still in place. "Just because of what happened with what's-his-face doesn't mean you have to have a dark outlook on all relationships now."

"Whatever." Roxas muttered. "You have no idea what it's like."

"I don't care, Roxas. I mean, it's really not healthy that you just looks at relationships like this. Look at me and Lexaeus. We have a good relationship that…" Roxas stopped listening to the annoying sound of Zexion trying to give him a "this is what's good for you" lecture and decided to give his entire attention to the owner and his underage boyfriend, who were now practically grinding on the counter. Roxas wasn't sure, but he would've bet money that they had some serious tongue working, too.

He let himself get lost in his thoughts, but no matter what he tried to distract himself with, his mind always brought him back to Axel. Sure, he was weird and a little creepy, but Roxas's mother wasn't exactly wrong when she talked about how attractive he was. Not that Roxas found him that attractive. Just a little. Tiny bit. Hardly at all.

"Roxas, are you listening to me?" Zexion barked.

"Not at all." The blonde returned his gaze to his friend and immediately wished he hadn't, the first thing he noticed being Lexaeus's lips all but glued to Zexion's neck and Zexion looking at Roxas as though he a) didn't notice at all or b) was so used to it that it didn't really matter that much to him. Roxas was no psychic, but something told him it was the latter.

"Roxas, you really need to stop doing that!" Zexion glanced down quickly at Lexaeus, shook his head, and sighed. "I'm trying to help you here, y'know? It doesn't really help if you keep zoning out right in the middle of--"

"Holy. Shit." Roxas interrupted quietly, ducking his head down. Mere seconds before, the bell on the door had clanged loudly and the door opened for a one very tall redhead whose head almost didn't fit through the door.

"Roxas, what are you--"

"Shut up!" The blonde hissed, cowering half way under the table, hiding his drink. He wasn't supposed to eat out anymore because most food in restaurants was "unhealthy" and you "don't know what's in that stuff," but Roxas had found that he could get away with it once. Damn you, karma. Damn you.

"What is it?" Zexion whispered, bending down as well. Lexaeus frowned when the contact between lips/collar bone was broken, but Roxas was silently thankful.

"That guy who just walked in is my dance teacher." He whispered back. "The really tall redhead. He's kind of hard to miss."

Zexion glanced around and spotted Axel immediately, nodding. "Yeah, I see him. Damn. He's really tall. And from the looks of it, he'd be kind of hot, too." He glanced back at Roxas, blue bangs falling in his face. "How come you don't hook up with him? I mean, if he's a pedo, that'd work out kind of well for you guys, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up, asshole." Roxas murmured, narrowing his eyes. As he and Zexion continued to whisper, Lexaeus stuck his head up and looked around, face lighting up as soon as he spotted the redhead in question.

"Axel?"

As soon as the small, four letter name had exited the English teacher's mouth, a few things happened. The redhead standing at the counter turned around and grinned when he saw Lexaeus, grinned even wider when he spotted Roxas. Roxas sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the bottom of the table and, unbeknownst to him, got gum stuck in his hair. Zexion frowned and looked pointedly at Lexaeus, a sort of 'how-do-you-know-him?' type accusation in his eyes.

"Lexaeus? Is that you?"

"You bet it is!"

Axel came loping over from the counter as only Axel can do (in Roxas's opinion, it takes a lot of skill and self-confidence to lope) and stood next to the table, smiling first at Lexaeus then at Roxas.

"What are you doing here? It feels like it's been forever!" He clapped his apparently old friend on the shoulder, and Lexaeus shifted Zexion off of his lap so that he could stand up and he and Axel could "man hug."

"No kidding! When's the last time I saw you, anyway? That conference in L.A., right?"  
Roxas exchanged a glance with Zexion. Zexion exchanged a glance between Roxas. They were just kind of looking at each other, Roxas's expression one of pure dread and his friend's expression one of pure confusion. How, he asked himself, did these two people know each other? And what terrible thing did he do to make this happen? Again, he cursed karma.

"So how do you know Roxas?" Axel asked, smiling politely, the same curiosity that the blonde had seen burning in Zexion's eyes reflected in Axel's.

"How do _you_ know Roxas?"

"How do you two know each other?" Roxas interrupted immediately, looking between the two of them. Lexaeus and Axel both glanced at him before he gained their full attention, and Lexaeus just shrugged at crossed his arms.

"Oh, I met Lex at a teaching conference in California." Axel was the one who answered, and that made Roxas wish he hadn't even asked the question.

"You had to go to a teaching conference?"

"I teach dance, don't I?"

"Oh God…" Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Whatever. You two are allowed to reminisce now. You have my blessing."

"That's great. By the way, what are you eating?" Axel stepped forward and raised an eyebrow at Roxas, picking up the sub in front of his student and examining it. "Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

"It's the veggie sub!" Roxas barked defensively, narrowing his eyes. "You said that I was allowed to have any sub on the menu _should I be so inclined_ so long as it's the--"

"The veggie, yeah. Very good, Roxas." Axel patted Roxas on the top of the head (an action which was met with an irritated growl from the smaller of the two) and grabbed the pickle off of his plate, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Sure, you can have my pickle." Roxas muttered in irritation, not even trying to rescue what remained of it. He never really liked pickles anyway…

"Roxas, you pervert. How could you say such a thing?" Axel smirked as Roxas's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and finished off the vinegar flavored cucumber, shrugging. "Hey, it could be worse. Imagine if you'd ordered a sunday."

"And how would that be worse?"

"Because if you had, I would've stolen your cherry." Axel laughed at this, the few people in the deli turning to give him strange looks and whisper to one another about the inappropriate joke he had just made to that adorable, young boy. Roxas simply scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm the pervert. That's just great, Axel. Just great."

"Oh please. You know you love it." The redhead grinned and turned to leave, grabbing his sub off the counter and paying quickly. Roxas was just about to raised the edge of the bottle to his lips when Axel paused, coming back over to their table.

Of course, Zexion had placed himself on Lexaeus's lap once more, and Axel glanced at them curiously before he directed their gaze towards Roxas. "I almost forgot. Give it to me."

"Right here? Can't we at least go into the bathroom?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone mocking.

"Stop being a wise ass and cough up the soda, Roxas." Axel said, expression flat. They battled it out with their gazes for a few more moments before the blonde groaned, holding his Mountain Dew out to Axel, which was promptly placed in the garbage.

"No soda!" He called on his way out, and Roxas just frowned. As soon as he heard the car start and pull away, he glanced at Zexion, crossed his arms.

"I really hate him."

"Yeah, well, clearly he doesn't hate you."

--

_"Come on, Roxas. Won't you please moan for me?" _

_ "No." _

_ "But if it feels so good…" _

_ "Stop teasing me." _

_ "I'll stop teasing you when you moan for me." _

_ Roxas closed his eyes tightly, and in response, Axel squeezed his cock hard again, which elicited a soft mewling sound from the boy. Still not a moan, though. Naturally, it hardly satisfied the redhead. _

_ "Moan for me, Roxas." He dug his nails in the soft flesh in his hand, and to this Roxas couldn't help but arch his back and grasp the sheets beneath him tightly. _

_ "God…Axel…yes…" _

--

Roxas blinked his eyes open to find his room pitch black, body coated in sweat, panting. A quick glance around told him that yes, thank God, he was alone (as in Axel wasn't laying in the bed beside him) and no, dear God why, why had he just had a wet dream about _Axel?_

He groaned and lifted up the covers of his bed, felt around because he was just too lazy to turn on his light. And, sure enough, there was that nice and damp and disgustingly _sticky_ spot on his sheets that would definitely have to be washed out before his mother decided to change his bed sheets (not that she would be mad; she just wouldn't stop picking on him for having a wet dream about someone. What a good role model…).

The blonde let himself fall back on his pillows, finally catching his breath, his hands resting across his chest. A sleepy, contented feeling started to creep up through him, and it was a feeling very similar to that whenever he would…well… "take care of business."

"Good God, why?" He whispered. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Of course, instead of hearing the voice of God echo in his head in response to the fruitless question, he heard the voice of He Who Must Not Be Named. Also known as Super Sexy oh-my-God-please-sleep-with-me Dance teacher. Also known as Axel. And the answer was simple enough: _Please. You know you want it._

* * *

  
**A/N:** Oh my gawd! I'm sad. Would you guise like to know why I'm sad? Because these chapters are so much shorter than Amber! D8 I'm all like...what??? But that aside...

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! *squeal* I mean, I know it's kind of weird for me to fangirl so hard over my own chapters, but good lawd! Roxas is all like *eat* and then Axel's all like *show up* and then they're all like *talk* and then Axel's all like *pervy joke* and then Roxas is all like *wet dream tiem!*

I love it. xDDD Just thought I'd share. But that aside! I love your guises' reviews!! They're so nice and sweet and full of praise. ;D That brings me joy. But one thing I just want to say is this.

This person who reads and reviews my story, Rantzilla, right? Honey, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE LONGER THE BETTER! ;DDD Just thought I'd clear that up. Really, you guise don't have to worry about super long reviews. It's actually the short, one-worded ones that drive me insane xDD (not that I get many of those)

So...enjoy!

~Sara


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Roxas…" Axel barely breathed his name, but it was enough to seduce Roxas into oblivion. The redhead's arms snaked around his student's waist and pulled him close against his toned chest, and Roxas could feel the silent laughter that shook his body. "You've been bad." _

_ "I have?" Roxas whispered, looking up at Axel with impossibly large, impossibly innocent eyes. _

_ "Yes, you have. Your mother told me…" Axel leaned down and brushed his lips along Roxas's neck and collar bone, causing a light blush to rise on the pale skin. "Your mother told me that you haven't practiced any of your stretching that I've taught you. Is that true?" _

_ "Um…I…" Roxas started, but soon found a long, slender finger pressed to his lips and Axel staring down at him patiently with his eyebrows raised. _

_ "Don't make excuses." _

_ Roxas's eyes remained wide and innocent for a few more moments before his entire expression took on a look of dark guilt and he cast his eyes away from Axel, nodding slowly. "Yeah, but--" _

_ "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" Axel breathed, head falling forward as he shook it slowly. "I'm so disappointed in you…I trusted you. Why would you betray my trust like that?" _

_ The blonde's lower lip began to tremble and he placed his hands on either side of Axel's face, forcing the dance teacher to look at him. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to! I just…I…" He paused and frantically searched Axel's eyes. "Are you very angry with me?" _

_ "Oh Roxas…" Axel sighed and brought a hand up and cupped Roxas's cheek. "How could I be angry with you when you have such an adorable face?" _

_ Roxas sighed a sigh of relief and pressed his body against Axel's, feeling the other's warmth through his clothes. He breathed in Axel's unique scent, rubbed his face against the soft fabric of his shirt (idly he wondered what kind of fabric softener he used and made a mental note to tell his mother to buy it) and touched his lips to the smooth skin of Axel's neck. _

_ "However…" Axel muttered. "Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean you get out of a punishment. You have to be punished, Roxas." _

_ "…What? Why?" He looked back up at Axel and his lip started trembling again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't mad at me! Why do I have to be punished if you're not mad at me?" _

_ "Because you've been bad, my love." Axel answered simply. "When you're bad, you must suffer the consequences. That's the why it is, the way it was, and the way it always will be. Simple as that." _

_ "But I didn't mean to!" Roxas cried. He slipped his arms around Axel's neck and stood up on his toes and buried his face against Axel's shoulder, shaking ever so slightly. "Please, Axel. I don't need to be punished. Honest." _

_ "I'm sorry, pet." Axel whispered. He picked Roxas up and sat him back down on the countertop behind the two of them, pulling away a few inches so that he could once again cup Roxas's cheek. "But I'll make you a deal. I'll allow you to choose the method with which I punish you." _

_ "How is that a good thing?" Roxas cried out again, and immediately Axel began hushing him gently and placing soft kisses on his forehead and nose and cheeks. Roxas's eyes closed slowly, and once he was relaxed Axel pulled away again. _

_ "Well, suppose you would like to enjoy a more…" Axel pressed the palm of his hand flat against he inside of Roxas's thigh, which was met with a surprised gasp from the blonde. "_Pleasurable _form of punishment…understand?" _

_ Roxas blinked at Axel innocently once more, and very slowly and dark red blush crept up on his face. "But Axel…" He murmured. "You know from previous 'events' that I'm not very masochistic…" _

_ "Practice makes perfect, my love." Axel whispered in Roxas's ear, let his hand migrate up to underneath the blonde's shirt and tease his sensitive nipples gently, eliciting soft whimpers from the boy. _

_ "Axel…s-stop…" _

_ "You know you don't really want that, Roxas." Axel breathed, his voice already husky. It was so easy to pleasure this boy, and he made the most arousing sounds…_

_ The blonde was panting heavily by the time Axel finally stopped and snaked his arms around Roxas's waist, letting his head fall equally as heavily on his lover's shoulder. "I still don't think that I deserve to be punished." _

_ "Not even if I make sure you enjoy it?" Axel purred, his lips pressed against the shell of Roxas's ear. "Not even if I show you pleasure that you've never even conceived of?" _

_ "Axel, stop." Roxas whispered. "You're going to make me--"_

_ "I know, Roxas." Axel whispered, chuckling. "That's exactly what I want to do." _

_ Roxas swallowed loudly and looked up at Axel as seriously as he could, which wasn't very given the fact that he was flustered and still panting slightly. "Why?" _

_ "Because I'm punishing you." Axel answered as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, trailing his fingers along Roxas's spine. "I told you already, Roxas. You have to be punished. I'm going to try to make it pleasurable for you but…you're going to have to contribute a little, too." _

_ "Axel, please don't--" Roxas was cut off when Axel roughly grabbed his sack, massaging him mercilessly and groaning as Roxas began to moan. _

_ "Yes, Roxas…" Axel whispered huskily. "Yes…that's what I want to hear." _

_ "S-stop…" Roxas choked, lurching forward and subconsciously thrusting his hips into Axel's hand. He couldn't help the moans that passed from his lips, nor the pleasure that raced through his veins at Axel's rough ministrations. _

_ "I don't want to." Axel whispered harshly, giving Roxas one last hard squeeze before he latched his lips onto the teen's neck and began dragging his nails across the flawless, pale skin of his young lover's chest. _

_ "Ah…! Axel, that hurts!" Roxas cried, grabbing Axel's shoulders and trying vainly to push him away. "Stop it!" _

_ "Fine then." Axel growled, and impatiently stuffed his hands down Roxas's pants, raking his nails across his erection. "I'll show you something better." _

_ Roxas lurched forward once more, moaning loudly. Now this…this he could find pleasure in. Axel dug the nail of his thumb into the sensitive head, which earned him a loud cry from the boy. _

_ "Tell me what you want, Roxas." Axel huffed, his body rocking in time with Roxas's hips. "Tell me how you want to be punished." _

_ "Take me." Roxas gasped, thrusting his cock into Axel's hand and moaning once he was satisfied. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." _

_ "Oh, how I want to…" Axel gasped, chuckling breathily. He tore at Roxas's shorts and boxers and stuck his fingers in the blonde's mouth, his command simple: "Suck." _

--

"I like, never have wet dreams though!" Roxas hissed into his phone, getting more and more frustrated. "I mean…never. This has never happened to me before with anyone. Not even _him_."

"Well God Roxas." Zexion said. In the background, the blonde could hear Lexaeus whispering dirty things and Zexion giggling like a little girl before the bluenette replied. "It sounds like you've got a serious problem here."

"No kidding, genius." Roxas sighed and raked a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "And I have to deal with him tomorrow from three-thirty to six! I don't know how the hell I can survive that!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Rox." Zexion muttered. "I mean, any advice that I could offer probably wouldn't be very useful…"

"Well did you ever have…_that_ kind of dream about Lexaeus?" Roxas asked, knowing full well that even if his friend had, it wouldn't matter now.

"Yeah, actually, I did."

"And what did you do about it?"

"I told him."

"And?"

"He slept with me."

"…Thanks for the help."

--

"Alright, Roxas. We're going to check you're form, alright?" Axel raised an eyebrow at his student who was currently hovering on the edge of the room, arms crossed, eyes downcast.

"Roxas?" No response. Axel sighed and walked over to the blonde, hooked a finger under his chin, and titled his head up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Roxas stared up into the deep, piercing green eyes that had become so familiar after his dream last night, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you're quiet and you haven't accused me of being a pervert once so far." Axel answered, his lips pressing into a firm line. "Unfortunately, that's rather uncharacteristic of you."

"Oh. Well…I'm fine. So what are we doing today?" Roxas stepped away from Axel and into the center of the room, turning to look at his teacher, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"I just told you, I'm going to check your form. Weren't you listening to me?" Axel narrowed his eyes and walked over, standing next to Roxas and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine." Roxas answered, shrugging the hand off. "Can we just do this and get it over with? I'm sure it involves touching, which is probably why you're so eager to start…"

"Yeah, you're definitely okay." Axel muttered, frowning. "Now hold your arms up above your head. It doesn't matter if you just hold them there or make a circle with them like a pretty ballerina. Whatever makes you more gay."

Roxas's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Axel in shock, mouth forming a small 'o.' "Who told you…?"

"It means happy, Roxas. Goodness. Get your mind out of the gutter." Axel smirked as Roxas raised his arms above his head, expression one of utter defeat, and walked over so that he was standing behind the blonde. Their close proximity made Roxas terribly uncomfortable, and it didn't help that the heat radiating off of the older man's body was so terribly appealing.

"Okay, now…I have to ask this, alright? So don't be wise with me, because if you say no then I'll have to call your mother and get permission from her. Understand?"

Roxas nodded his head slowly and felt Axel move a little closer to him, their bodies almost touching, the redhead's hands already resting on his student's hips. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Roxas swallowed and turned his head slowly, seeing Axel's face mere inches away from the shock of blonde hair on top of Roxas's head. "Touch me where?"

Axel chuckled and inclined his head, and Roxas half expected him to say, 'Where would you like me to touch you?' Instead, of course, he just answered, "Above the waist."

Roxas paused for a moment before he nodded his head, and almost immediately upon receiving a response Axel's hands traveled up from Roxas's hips, caressing his waist and his chest and his shoulders, neck, arms.

"Very nice, Roxas." He whispered. "You're spine in nice and straight. Have you been working on your posture?"

Slowly Roxas nodded again, and Axel's hands passed over his shoulders and down to his forearms. The redhead pushed Roxas's arms back to his sides, letting his hands linger there on the soft skin of his student a few moments longer than necessary before letting him go and stepping back.

"That's very good. I'm proud of you. Now…turn around, face me."

Roxas did as he was asked, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't let himself ignore the way Axel's sensual touches had raised goose bumps on his skin, or the way Axel breath had sent small waves of excitement dancing down his spine.

"Axel, can I…can I ask you something?" He began. At first he wasn't sure if he thought the words or if they had actually passed his lips, but when his teacher turned to look at him, he knew that there was no turning back now.

"Yes?"

"Before you started teaching here…what did you do, exactly?"

Axel looked a little surprised, opening his mouth to speak before closing it, pausing, and opening again. "I danced professionally down in the Theater District. No acting or singing or anything…just ballets and little roles in operas and such."

"Did you…" _Come on, Roxas. Just ask. You know you need to know, anyway_. "Did you have someone?"

Axel smiled and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. "As in a significant other?"

Roxas nodded slowly, a blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. He averted his gaze quickly, deciding that his feet were much more interesting than Axel's face at the moment. That, and they couldn't accuse him of anything.

"I did."

"And?"

Axel didn't say anything for a moment before he finally drew in a sharp sigh. "What if I mind you asking, Roxas?"

The blonde's head snapped up and immediately he was thinking about damage control. Of course, being caught up in his own little soap opera, it never occurred to him that this might be a sensitive memory of memories for Axel. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Axel raised a dismissive hand and quieted Roxas immediately, still smiling. "It's fine. I'm not bitter or anything like that. You just seemed so forward with your questions…"

He gave Roxas the softest gaze he could muster for a few moments, but when Roxas didn't say anything about his questions or his new curiosity as it regarded Axel's late love life, he answered the question. "And I left him after I was told I could no longer dance, because he decided that if I couldn't dance then he couldn't love me."

Roxas blinked. "What do you mean, after you couldn't dance?"

Axel sighed and glanced at the clock, noticing that they only had two hours left and trying to figure how long it would take to work on the one exercise he had found for Roxas that might help his ankle. Yeah…they were safe. A little more story telling couldn't hurt.

"A colleague of mine dropped me during one of our practices. I broke my hip, had to get surgery. My doctor told me that I would never be able to dance again, and my lover told me that our relationship would never be the same if I wasn't going to be the same." Axel shrugged. "Not really a big deal."

"But you can still dance…because you're teaching." Roxas muttered, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"That's why I started teaching." Axel smiled and walked over to Roxas, took his shoulder, and led him over to the balance beam. "I was told that I could never do what I loved again, and I proved the doctors wrong and I can do everything now that I could do before the surgery. So…it only makes sense that I should dedicate my life to helping people in similar situations prove their doctors wrong."

"Wow. How noble." Roxas muttered, bending over to touch his toes. He really could feel himself getting more flexible…and he could also feel the butterflies in his stomach as Axel stroked his spine in approval.

"Stand up, and no, it's not that noble. Believe me when I say that it sounds far more admirable than it actually is." Axel smiled at Roxas, who was definitely a good eight inches shorter than he was. "And to answer your unspoken question, yes, I'm single. I never called him back to tell him of my success or to brag about what he was missing out on. Last I heard, he was sleeping his way through the successful directors of my old favorite theater."

"I feel like I should say I'm sorry." Roxas said. Before the words were even out of his mouth, Axel was shaking his head.

"Don't be. Plus, it's not like you're going to take this information and try to better yourself as a person knowing it. I'm sure we both know how much this is going to come back and bite me in the ass in a few days." The redhead smiled and Roxas and patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "Plus, this new, gentler side of you…I'm not sure I like it."

He chuckled at the pout that Roxas immediately pasted on his face and gently touched the back of his hand to the blonde's cheek. "You're a jerk."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Woooow. This chapter was awesome! ;D I'm actually pretty happy with it. But there are a few things I want to tell you guise first:

1) In the beginning, that uke Roxas isn't how he's going to be when the actual lemon occurs. Believe me, he'll be much more...switch-like than that. xDD If he was that much of a uke, it totally wouldn't fit in with the story and people would flame me. D8 But anyway. Fair warning.

2) He and Axel are in fact in NYC. This is relevant now and later in the story. So...remember that. xDDD

3) The end of the chapter, 'You're a jerk.' 'I know.' is from a song that if you've heard of you're awesome. It's on MTV Hits all the time (which for me is channel 162). So...yeah. Google it if you're really curious. xDDD

So that's this chapter! I hope you guise liked it as much as I did. I think it's the longest chapter this story has seen so far...5 and a half pages! ;D Woo hoo!!!

~Sara


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so here's what you're going to do."

"Okay."

"You're going to walk up to him, right? And then he'll be all like, 'Oh Roxy, what ever do you want?' and then you'll be all like BAM! Kiss him. And he'll be completely flustered and taken with you, and he'll have no choice but to scoop you up in his arms and love you and love you and love you and once he's finally satisfied he'll take you back to his apartment for a nice, romantic dinner and then he'll carry you off into his bedroom and love you and love you and love you and once you're both satisfied you'll cuddle up against his side and you'll be so tired that you can't speak, you have to whisper and you'll be all like, 'I love you.' and he'll be all like, 'I love you too."

Roxas blinked at Zexion, who was already flushed from the telling of his tale, and frowned. "Where on Earth did that come from? Were you and Lexaeus watching Disney princess movies all weekend?"

Zexion's smile faded and he pouted at Roxas, then pouted at Lexaeus, who was chuckling silently in the kitchen a few feet away from them. "You're so mean to me! I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It's a wonderful idea. And if life was actually like that, Zexion, I think you'd be the happiest little fag in the--"

"Roxas." Lexaeus said, tone low and relatively dangerous. The blonde just sighed.

"Whatever. You'd be the happiest little _homosexual_ in the world. Like anyone cares. What I was going to say was, it's not a very realistic scenario. I mean…God…if it actually happened like that…" Roxas trailed off and started staring into space, thinking about the Axel of Zexion's imagination and the Axel of Roxas's dreams. And, of course, the Axel of real life. None of them seemed very similar.

"Aww Roxy! You're blushing!" Zexion cried, and the next thing Roxas knew he had been tackled and was laying on the floor with Zexion fawning over him. And on top of him. But that's just a detail.

"You know," He started, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at Roxas. "If you were my type, I'd like, totally go out with you. But you're a little too sarcastic for me. And--"

"Too young?" Roxas muttered, turning his gaze toward the kitchen but not being able to see Lexaeus given the fact that there was a couch and about ten feet of floor in between them.

"Nu-uh!" The bluenette cried indignantly, sitting up and pouting down at Roxas. "Just because I'm with someone who's a little older than me doesn't mean that I'm totally into pervs. You're so judgmental, Roxas."

"Jesus Christ Zexion, you're acting like Demyx." Roxas muttered, moving out from underneath his friend and propping himself up against one of the lazy boys in the small living room. "What's with this whole bishie act of yours anyway? I liked you much more when you were an intellectual."

"Lexy said I was too snobby when I was acting like that." Zexion retorted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "So this works much better for the both of us."

"Yeah okay, whatever. It doesn't work for me. So switch back."

Zexion rolled his eyes and the pout on his lips disappeared. "I can't just _switch back_, Roxas. I'm either Demyx-like or I'm not."

Roxas blinked, staring blankly at Zexion, who's expression was now completely serious. He honestly looked like the Zexion that Roxas had met in freshmen year; irritated, angry with the world, and a jaw set that said, 'don't talk to me, because I'm smarter than you and you'll just end up feeling inferior.'

"But you like, totally just did it." Roxas murmured, cocking his head to the side.

"No I didn't Roxas, I have no idea what you're talking about." Like his expression, Zexion's tone was completely serious. It was baffling to Roxas that someone could go from acting like a complete idiot (cough cough DEMYX cough cough) to acting like…well…themselves.

"You're doing it right now, though." Roxas said. "Like…seriously. Are you bipolar or something?"

Zexion sighed and crossed his legs, studying Roxas for a few moments before finally speaking. "What are you going to do about Axel? In all seriousness. No weirdo, Demyx-Like-Zexion speaking. Tell me honestly."

Roxas sighed. "I don't know. I mean…I don't even know what I feel for him. It's like, every time he gets close to me I get butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but think about that dream I had…"

"Well you obviously have a crush on him." Zexion remarked, his expression matter-of-fact. "It doesn't even take a super-genius like me to figure that out, love."

"Zexion, you're not being snobby, are you?" Lexaeus called from the kitchen. Zexion closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe just a little."

"Zexy, we talked about this…"

"But Lexaeus!" Zexion cried, sitting up straight. "When I act like that I feel like…" He glanced at Roxas nervously for a second or two before continuing. "I feel like we're…like…role playing or something."

Roxas snorted and Zexion, after glancing over quickly to make sure that Lexaeus wasn't coming over, flipped him off under the coffee table. "Why don't you go role play with Axel if you think it's so funny?"

Roxas's laughter ceased immediately and he glared at his friend, arms crossed. "You're a dick."

"Oh please. You know you want me." Zexion muttered.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'll make you my bitch."

"You know you want to."

"You'd enjoy it more than I would."

"Whatever."

--

"Roxas, you seem like you're in a bad mood."

Those were the first words out of the his mother's mouth when he walked in the door, and Roxas just sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Zexion is so useless and socially awkward. Ever since he hooked up with Lexaeus he's always acting like such a pussy."

"Watch your language."

"Yeah sorry. But still. I like, can't seriously talk to him about anything anymore. He's always calling me 'Roxy' and looking like he's about to start crying whenever I say something even semi-logical. And he didn't use to be like that. I hate it." He crossed his arms and slid down in his spot on the couch, sighing. "It's all Lexaeus's fault."

"What do you need to talk to Zexion about that's so important, anyway?" His mother asked, turning the volume down on _Cougar Town_ so that they could actually have a conversation. "I mean, I know you've been calling him and texting him and stuff…now you go to see him…why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because it's embarrassing and if I tell you I know for a fact you'll say 'I told you so.'" Roxas answered, raising an eyebrow. "That's just the way you are, Mom. God love ya."

"Well then why don't you call Naminé and talk to her?"

"Because the last time I called her she called me a stupid prick and told me never to call her at school again because what she's doing is very important and she doesn't have time to talk to a retard like me, even if I am her little brother." Roxas answered bitterly (and in one breath!), sighing. "I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this on my own. For once."

"Are you having boy troubles, honey?" She asked, rubbing Roxas's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure, Mom." Roxas sighed. "I guess I'll just…take it as it comes. Or whatever that stupid saying is."

"Roxas, it's not stupid just because you don't--"

"Whatever."

--

Ah, the irony. Here Roxas was, sitting in a room with the last person on Earth he wanted to be with at the moment, and yet he was the most relaxed he had been since the weekend.

He was terribly tense around Zexion because his best friend had been brainwashed into some sort of obedient uke by their English teacher and now he couldn't switch back to the "real" Zexion without getting yelled at by Lexaeus.

He was terribly tense around his mother because she was constantly riding his ass about how much of a crush he has on Axel and the fact that Axel is _so irresistibly_ attractive and that he has a gorgeous body and she just goes on and on and on…

So here he was, sitting with Axel on the floor of the dance room, each of them staring at each other without saying a word, and he was calm. It was…too weird. Especially knowing that if Axel came within a foot of the blonde that Roxas would probably have to go home and jerk off due to how arousing the redhead's mere presence was.

"…to test your ankle's strength out." Axel said. Roxas's head snapped up and he came back to Earth from his little fantasy land, blinking in confusion.

"Huh?"

Axel sighed. "Roxas, really. You're going to have to stop doing that. I mean, I understand that you don't exactly want to be here doing this rehab, but you have to. So stop zoning out. Please."

"Okay. So…what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I want to try a new leaping exercise with you to test out your ankle's strength so far and see how you're coming along." Axel replied. "Okay?"

"Okay." Roxas stood up and Axel quickly followed suit. After gesturing for Roxas to stay in his spot, he walked about thirty feet away to the other end of the room and turned to face his student.

"So remember when we practiced those jumps on the balance beam not too long ago?" Axel asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "You're going to do that, except you're going to run and jump. I want you to try to land first on the foot with the bad ankle though, okay? If you have trouble, I'll catch you."

"Oh yeah, that's real reassuring." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Please. You know you're eager for it."

_Yeah, okay, so what if I am?_ "In. Your. Dreams."

Not pausing long enough to give Axel a change to reply, Roxas braced himself to start running. Of course, this being dance and not lacrosse, he had to run and land "…as lightly on your feet as you possibly can." Or at least, that's what Axel said. Whatever that means.

He started his delicate sprint across the room, and when he was about ten feet away from Axel he launched himself from the floor with surprising ease, putting his injured ankle forward and landing on it. Hard.

Immediately, white hot pain shot up through his leg. His knee buckled and collapsed, and instinctually Roxas stuck his hands out to catch himself on something. Instead, he felt Axel's toned and solid chest against him and Axel's strong arms wrapping around his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately, hooking a finger under Roxas's chin and tilting his face upward.

"I…" _God you're so warm…_Roxas thought idly, thankful that he hadn't said this out loud. _What I would give to have you_--

"Roxas?"

"I'm fine. Let's go again."

"Are you sure? I think that may be enough for today. Are you sure I'm not pushing you too hard?" The concern in Axel's eyes was genuine, and it made Roxas remember Plushie-Zexion's (his new nickname for what Zexion had turned into) scenario about how the two of them would fall in love.

The thought that followed was something along the lines of, _You can push as hard as you want_. "I'm sure. Again."

They tried the run, jump, land about three more times, and each time they were met with the same results. Roxas always ended up pressed against Axel's chest, breathing him in, wishing those arms were embracing him for a reason other than for support. After the fourth time, though, Axel told, not asked, Roxas whether or not he was done.

"Take a break, Roxas. If you push yourself too hard you'll just worsen your condition and all of the progress that we've made will mean nothing." Axel set the blonde up on his feet and led him over to where his stuff was laying, indicating Roxas's water bottle.

"Take a drink, catch your breath. We can talk for the rest of the lesson or something along those lines. But we're done with dancing for today."

"But--"

"No. We're done."

Roxas sighed and grabbed his water, unscrewing the cap and taking a few gulps before replacing it in his bag. "Which lesson is this, anyway? How long have we been seeing each other?" _Ha-ha. Innuendo. _

"About three months." Axel answered, plopping down on the floor and motioning for Roxas to sit in front of him. "It really doesn't feel like it's been that long, though."

"No kidding." Roxas said, taking his seat and crossing his legs. "You must be dying, wondering when I'm finally going to let you get in my pants."

"Oh, you're funny." Axel sneered, rolling his eyes. "It's all just a big joke to you, huh?"

"You got that right."

"Roxas, can I ask you something?" Axel leaned forward, suddenly intent on whatever it was that had caught his attention and fixed his gaze on Roxas. It was weird. And a little creepy.

"Um…sure?"

"What would you do if I was like, actually interested in you? And don't get any weird ideas in your head; I'm just asking. What if one day I came in here and I asked you to go out with me? Or I kissed you?"

Roxas blinked. This totally wasn't happening. In no way was this real. He blinked again and shrugged, his want for Axel telling him to say '_I would let you do anything you wanted to me._' but his logical mind saying instead, "I would probably stare at you awkwardly for a little while, laugh in your face, leave and never come back."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that the beginning of this chapter was really confusing, so I'm going to explain it RIGHT NOW. When Lexaeus and Zexion first started sleeping together, Lexy told Zexy that he was too much of a know-it-all snob and that he needed to tone it down. He told Zexion that he would be much more adorable if Zexy acted like Demyx. Therefore, Zexion is acting like Demyx. Plushie-Zexion is what Roxas calls the Zexion that asks like Demyx, and Zexion is just normal Zexion. If that still makes zero sense to you, email me at penguinsrule96 gmail . com and I'll answer your questions.

Other than that, I liked this chapter. AAANNNNDDDD guess who's going to make a guest appearance!!!! Just guess. I dare ya. If you get it right I'll tell you what part he's going to play in the story, too. ;D

~Sara


	7. Chapter 7

"…and _then_, she came to me and she was all, 'Mama, I dun broke up with mah man, and now he's sleeping with mah teacher!" The heavyset, dark-skinned woman on the TV screamed at Maury, gesturing unnecessarily with her hands. In response to what she had said, the crowd let out surprised at shocked gasps. Some shook their heads, others flipped off no one in particular, and a gush of swearing flew from all of their redneck mouths.

"Mama, don't you forgit…" The girl muttered, rubbing her pregnant belly and pouting at the crowd. The woman on the TV looked like she had just seen the light of God and threw her hands up, and Maury continued to watch her with a look of half expectance and half amusement.

"_Then_ this little mutha fu****, he wents to mah baby's house, and he's got this mutha fu***** teacher with him, and that SOB is a man!" The crowd gasped dramatically as though they had even understood what the woman had said, and Roxas blinked trying to translate trailer speak into actual English.

"So, let me get this straight." Maury said, crossing his legs and holding his hand up for the crowd to be silent. "At the age of fifteen, your daughter slept with her nineteen-year-old boyfriend, who is currently attending college. He got her pregnant, offered to pay child support, and left her. Then you find out that, even though you _already knew he was bisexual_, is dating one of his male teachers, and you're angry?"

"Hell ya!" The woman shouted, and Maury just shook his head and sighed, probably thinking that the world really was coming slowly to an end.

"Why are you watching this shi--crap?" Roxas glanced up as his mother came walking into her room, quickly censoring herself and staring at Roxas incredulously. He shrugged and stuffed a handful of dried, sautéed mushrooms in his mouth; the poor substitute for chips that he had gotten hooked on.

"Just thought I'd have a healthy dose of redneck before I have to go and deal with the pedophile."

"Will you stop calling him that? You call him Axel to his face, don't you?"

"Of course I call him Axel to his face." Roxas muted the TV, which had now become a chorus of screaming and swearing and yelling and throwing blind punches. He turned to his mother to give her a look like she was crazy, eyebrows raised. "You don't call your boss King Dickhead to his face, do you?"

"Noted." She muttered and grabbed hers and Roxas's coats from the entry-way closet, throwing the lightweight jacket at her blonde son. "But that aside, you really should be more respectful. He's older than you…hell, he's older than _me_…"

"Yeah that's right…how old were you when I was born, again?" Roxas stood up and pulled his jacket over his head, not even bothering to unzip it, and grinned at his mother.

"Too young." She replied, frowning. "One of the reasons I prayed to God that I would have a son and he would be gay; because if you feel so inclined, you can have as much sex as you want without getting pregnant or getting some poor girl pregnant. Like that bimbo on TV."

"Mom, you don't believe in God, remember?"

"Well, whatever. Then I prayed to deity. But whatever I prayed to, in answered my prayers, did it not?" She smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair, and in response he glowered at her. "You are a boy, last time I checked, and you are gay, last time I checked. So I'd say that I did pretty well, huh?"

"Mother, there is something seriously wrong with you." Roxas muttered. "Something I wonder what would've happened if David or whatever his name was didn't go and get killed and leave us all that ca--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Roxas." The taller of the two blondes said, narrowing her eyes. "I loved David very much, and he loved me, and he loved you. Now get in the car, or we're going to be late. Again."

"How can you love someone who knocks you up and then leaves you stuck with a kid?" Roxas murmured under his breath. Of course he didn't intend for his mother to hear; he might be sarcastic, but he would never do something to purposely hurt her. However, he was inclined to believe that she had caught even a little by the way she suck in a breath and coldly pushed past him on their way to their new Lexus.

--

"I'm warning you, I'm in a pissy mood today!" Roxas called before he had even entered the dance room, closing his eyes and trying not to remember how his mother had completely chewed him out in the car. "Don't try to get me to do anything outrageous, because I'm barely in the mood to breathe let alone dance."

The blonde walked into the large room and onto the hardwood floors, looking around for the familiar face that sent fireworks exploding behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. Instead, he was met with something else.

He was Axel, except his hair was a darker, less vivid shade of red. He was lacking two teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He looked like he was about ten years younger and maybe forty or so pounds lighter (which, considering how skinny Axel was in the first place, was hardly a compliment.)

"Who…the _hell_, are you?" Roxas finally managed, dropped his bag and moving a little closer to this stranger. He was seated on the balance beams, chewing on a wad of gum as big as Roxas's fist, swinging his legs like a five-year-old.

"I'm Reno." Damn, his voice even sounded like Axel's! Sure, it was younger, had more energy and less of the edge that Roxas was used to. But it still sounded like Axel. "You must be that Roxas kid."

"…And, _how_ exactly do you know me? Sit outside my window at night and watch me undress for bed or something?"

"Um…no, actually. Axel just said you would be short, blonde, sarcastic, and would probably accuse me of being a pervert." This "Reno" glanced down at some list he had in his hand and started nodding, as though he was listening to some catchy song that only he could hear. "Looks like you scored all the points."

"Where's Axel?"

"Not here."

"Obviously." Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the threshold to the room, ready to run at any moment should he have to. "How do you know him, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The redhead asked, raising his eyebrows. Same mannerisms as Axel, too. Except his Roxas's opinion, when Reno did it it was way less sexy. No butterflies today, thank God. "We're brothers."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." Oh, look at that. He's ten years younger. _Did I call that or what?_ Roxas thought, almost smiling. Almost. This was still slightly upsetting. Roxas was a person who didn't like to be torn from his daily routine just randomly and without warning, and this was pretty random and without warning.

"Where's Axel?"

"I thought I already answered that." Reno said, frowning. "He's not here. And don't bother asking me exactly where he is, because I don't know. He just asked me to show up today and give you this." He picked up his hand and waved the list in the air, hopping down from the balance beams.

"What is 'this'?" Roxas asked, coming forward and reaching out for the unoffending piece of paper. Reno had to be the same height as Axel; probably about 6'5". Standing at a short 5'7", Roxas didn't even try to grab it from the redhead's raised hand.

"Dunno. Probably a love note. Axel's always had a Lolita-complex." Roxas blinked and waved his hand, raising his eyebrows, trying his best to ignore the comment. Apparently it worked, as Reno handed him 'the goods' and shrugged, not even noticing how Roxas's hand was shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Oh, one more thing." Reno said, halfway out the door. He turned to glance at Roxas, eyebrows raised. "I'm supposed to ask you if you need a ride home."

"No." Roxas answered shortly, staring down at the piece of paper, afraid to open it. Reno muttered 'whatever' and walked out the double glass doors, leaving Roxas alone in the huge building.

"I know what this says." He whispered to himself, thankful he was alone. He wanted to cry, but he knew that he wouldn't. He wasn't the crying kind of person. "It says, 'Sorry Roxas. The truth is, I was madly in love with you. When you said that thing to me yesterday, it crushed me. You will never see me again. I'm sorry I troubled you with my time.' Right?"

Slowly, he unfolded the paper and looked at the small handwriting, trying to decipher what it said. He had to squint to see it, and after a while (and a bit of a headache) he gave up and walked briskly over to his bag, grabbed his reading glasses out of the small front pocket, and put them on his nose. Immediately, the text jumped into view and became slightly more legible.

"Okay, let's see here. 'Roxas, you're going to have to work on the techniques by yourself today. I'm not coming in. I have a hot date with a sexy-ass prostitute and I think he's way hotter than you, so I'm ditching you and your ugly ass.'" Roxas stopped and stared at the words for a few moments before he broke out into wild laughter, almost doubling over. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he had quite the time trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, okay…um, 'I'd like you to try to run two miles before tomorrow,' easy, '..and for sure work on your stretching. I want you to try to do a split. I know that sounds scary, but you're flexible enough at this point to manage, I think. Just don't hurt yourself. I want your cock nice and intact for when I screw you later.' Pfft…in your dreams old man. 'So, run and stretch. Show off to your friends. I'm sure they'll find it very amusing. I love you and your bad ass self. Can't wait till Friday; you're going to love my apartment. And my king sized bed with the satin sheets. Truly and irrevocably yours, Axel.'" Roxas stopped again and raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"That's some note…" He muttered to himself, flipping it over. Of course, there was a little post script message scribbled on the back, and the blonde couldn't help but smile as he read it. "'By the way, if Reno is as much of an idiot as I think he is, _I don't have a Lolita-complex_.'"

--

"Hey, Roxas?" Zexion whispered. He cleared his throat, trying to get the raspy quality it had to take its leave. He was combing a hand through his overly long bangs, letting them fall into his eyes and then blowing them out of his face like people did in movies.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Roxas's voice sounded raw and filtered through the phone; the one reason Zexion hated cell phones. If it were up to him, he would use is 1930's edition landline for everything. The sound was just so _clear_…

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?"

The bluenette sighed into the phone and felt his throat closing, the tears that had been streaming uncontrollably from his eyes for the last hour and a half coming back, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. "Is it okay if I spend the night? We can like, hang out or something? Maybe read the dictionary together?"

He chuckled nervously, but on the other end Roxas was completely silent. That was, until he asked, "Zexion, what's wrong? Don't say nothing, because I know that's a lie. What happened?"

Zexion sighed again and wrapped his own arm around his stomach, beginning to rock back and forth slowly. "Well um…remember how I told you that…that Lexaeus said that I w-would be m-more likeable if I acted more like D…" He stopped and collected himself, trying vainly to stop his lower lip from trembling the way it was and steadying himself. "Acted more like Demyx?"

"…Yeah." Zexion could already tell from the way his friend had answered that he could predict the rest of the sentence; the reason Zexion was so upset. Uncharacteristically, not to mention. It was rare that the high-school scholar showed any emotion at all, let alone being upset enough to cry.

"Well um…after you left the other day, we got into this really big fight and…" _Pause. Take deep breaths. He'll be patient_. "I told him that if he liked me to be like Demyx so much, then maybe he should just fucking sleep with Demyx. If I wasn't good enough for him the way I am already. You know?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well…I um…I was working today. I traded shifts with Xigbar today because apparently he had a date or some weird thing like that…so I came home and um…" Zexion paused, but the longest wait in the world couldn't prevent the sob that tore from his chest and the tears that stained his cheeks and were splattering on his jeans.

"Oh God, Zexion, don't tell me he…" Roxas let the end of the sentence hang in the air between them. At first Zexion wasn't sure if he was supposed to finish it or not, but he decided that he would say it if only to get it off his chest.

"He was walking around in Lexaeus's shirt." He whispered into the phone. After a long pause, he decided that it was better to draw his knees up to his chest and hug himself tightly. _You're okay, you're fine…_Ah, if only he believed himself. "What's funny is…you know that button-down his has that's white with the blue stripes? The one you were always joking matched my hair?"

"Oh, he did _not_…"

"Yeah…" Zexion took another deep breath, shaking his head for no one but himself. "And he just…_looked _at me, and he was so smug and smirking. And um…L-Lexaeus came out of the bedroom and he saw me and…"

Another sob tore from his throat, and Zexion's hand flew up to cover his mouth. "And he just looked so shocked and he said…he goes, 'I thought you were working late today.'"

"Oh my God, Zexion…" Roxas whispered. His voice was full of sympathy, mingled with hatred for Lexaeus. Zexion found it interesting how, after three years of high school and two years of Zexion being a complete jerk to his best (and only) friend, Roxas could be this…kind. "Of course. Get all your crap and haul ass over to my place. You can stay as long as you need to. Right mom?"

"Right."

Zexion chuckled, wiping the drying tears from his cheeks and smiling faintly. "Your mom's listening?"

"That's okay, she already knew."

"Yeah, I already knew. But honey, that's so not cool. You come straight over here, and I'll take good care of you, okay? I'll even make crepes for breakfast and we'll get caviar for lunch and escargot and Carpaccio for dinner, okay? Whatever you need."

Zexion sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and opening them again shortly after. They were starting to sting, and he had a massive headache. "Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and grabbed three shirts, two pairs of jeans…he could just wear his sneakers…about six pairs of boxers (with he and Roxas being alone at night…God only knows what could happen. Especially if he's having sexual frustrations because of Axel…) toothbrush, toothpaste…

"Hey princess." Demyx sneered from the couch as Zexion walked out of the bedroom, smirking. "Where you going? Nearest whorehouse?"

Zexion ignored him, and in response Demyx started yelling curses and called names. Kind of like that dysfunctional family that was on Maury this morning. He walked up to the door and yanked it open, making sure to slam it shut behind him, effectively silencing Demyx's cries.

Outside, Lexaeus was leaning against the wall, a cigarette dangling lifelessly from in between his fingers. When he heard Zexion slam the door, he looked up and immediately his hand shot out to grab his student's wrist.

"Zexion, wait. We should talk--"

"I have nothing to say to you." Zexion hissed. "Let me go."

"No. We need to try to work this out. I didn't mean for--"

"What, you didn't mean for me to find out?" Zexion asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to face Lexaeus. His expression was as cold as always, his voice having twice the sharp edge that it had when they had first met. "There's nothing to talk about, _Mr. Gradley._ Because all it comes down to is this: _I'm_ standing out here, and _he's_ sitting in there, and when you go back inside, it's going to be _him_ that falls into your arms and _him_ that kisses you goodnight tonight." He snorted in disgust, shaking his head. "I hope you're happy."

He tore free of Lexaeus, who stood against the wall, staring at his former lover, speechless. Zexion walked over to his car, his car that Lexaeus had bought him in celebration of passing the driving test with the highest score in the last seven years, tossed the bag in the back, and opened up the driver's seat.

"Well where are you going?" Lexaeus finally called, expression one a mixture of confusion, regret, guilt, and hurt.

"Why do you care?"

--

"Roxas, doorbell!"

"Yeah, yeah! It's Zexion. God, Mom…" Roxas sighed and yanked their massive front door open, and his eyes were met with an unfamiliar sight. It was Zexion, all right. Except for a few key points; his normally perfect and combed hair was messy and sticky up in more than one direction. His normally perfect and crisp clothes were askew on his body, wrinkled beyond recognition. His normally cold and emotionless eyes were red rimmed and filled with a sadness that couldn't be matched. Yet when he saw Roxas, he forced a smile and swung his bag around the door and inside the house.

"Dude…" Roxas muttered. He sighed, and without saying anything else slid his arms around Zexion's waist and pulled him into a hug. It was definitely more intimate than a hug that would take place between two male friends, but it wasn't even close to some of the hugs that Zexion had shared with Lexaeus.

He buried his face in the shock of sweet-smelling blonde hair, arms around Roxas, body still shaking slightly. "He's a dick." Roxas whispered after a little while, shaking his head. "He doesn't know what he lost in you."

"Yeah, I know. But still…" Zexion sighed and he, too shook his head. "I don't know. Thanks for letting me come over."

"Any time." Roxas whispered. "I'm not really sure what kind of mood you're in, but…"

Zexion chuckled. Of course, he had totally seen this coming. Because what was Roxas's cure for every problem on Earth? Sex, chocolate, and Maury. "But what?"

"My mom went to the gourmet foods place down in Rhode Island, and she probably won't be back till late tonight."

"And?"

"The basement is dark and the blow up mattress has already been set up."

Zexion sighed. Of course, after having slept with Lexaeus, he could barely even remember what sex with Roxas had been like…aside from their occasional experimental fondling late at night, or both of them realizing that they were gay and no longer wanted to be virgins both on the same night. In the same room. In the same bed. But then again…sleeping with Lexaeus wasn't an option now, was it?

Slowly he nodded his head, and he could feel Roxas's arms around his waist tighten. "Okay. Make this hurt stop. Make me forget."

* * *

**A/N:** Day-um! Roxy and Zexy are getting naughty. xP Haha. But don't fear, dear readers! This will not be the end of any chance for AkuRoku in the end. And I swear to God, just because there's a little tiny RokuZex, DON'T STOP READING. Holy mother of God. The entire story won't be like this. It's all implied anyway.

As a matter of fact, I didn't even see this plot twist coming. xDD I mean, I'm all writing along, and I was like, 'Hm. I feel like Lexaeus and Zexion need more screen time.' (you get my drift, right?) and then I remembered that one person reviewed on this (I'm sorry I can't remember who you are, but if I did I would credit you for this awesome plot twist!) and they said that it was kinda mean for Lexy to be saying how much more he would like Zexy if he was more like Demy. So I was like...hm...

And yes. Two ukes, what on Earth could happen? Well Roxas turns into a super smexy seme of course! Seriously. Has anyone ever read RokuAku? It's seriously hawt. I actually have a RokuAku story on my list...

Changing the subject! I've promised myself like, these last million chapters that I would ask you guise this question and I kept forgetting. So. If I wrote LouisxLestat fanfiction, would you guise read it? I mean, I know that it says they respect the wishes of Anne Rice to not have any stuff posted on this site, but I've seen a ton of stuff around here...

Anyway, lemme know! And while you're at it, give me awesome sauce reviews! ;D

~Sara


	8. Chapter 8

_So you're going to talk to him_? Roxas slipped the note past Larxene, who was staring at the teacher at the front of the classroom, trying vainly to ignore the two boys sitting on either side of her, neither of which was paying attention.

Zexion grabbed the note immediately and looked at the scribbly handwriting, immediately gracing the note with his own, graceful lettering. _Yes. I don't think I could keep it to myself much longer without going crazy. Jerking off only gets you so far, you know_.

Roxas's eyes scanned the words and he snorted loudly, and the entire class turned to stare at him. The teacher at the front of the room, a one Mr. Gradley, turned his attention from the chalkboard and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you find Macbeth funny, Mr. DuPont?" He asked, crossing his arms. The chalk between his fingers hung there like a long-since-expired cigarette, and Roxas briefly imagined his dirty blonde AP English teacher sucking on a piece of chalk.

"Not at all, sir." Roxas answered immediately, shaking his head.

"Well then why don't you share your opinion with the class?"

"Urm…" Roxas blinked and glanced down at his book which read _Macbeth _on the front in large, loopy print that was starting to crumble with age. "Personally, I think his wife is a bitch, and she could turn any man within a two hundred mile radius gay."

The class chuckled at this and Mr. Gradley smiled, shrugging. "Continue."

"Secondly…" The blonde continued, glancing at Zexion, who was glaring at him murderously. "I don't know what kind of weirdo pussy you have to be to cave to this lady, but Macbeth should've grown a backbone and just said 'no' when she was all like, 'Make me queen~' Of course, if some girl said 'Make me queen.' to me, I would reply that I already have one…"

With that he grinned down at Sora, who was sitting in the seat in front of him, and he got a grin in return. All of the guys in the class made some sort of disgusting snorting sound, and all of the girls went, 'awwww!' which only served to widen Roxas's grin.

"That's very amusing, Mr. DuPont. But if you don't mind me interrupting your deconstruction of Lady Macbeth's character, I'd really like to continue with the lesson. Does that fit into your schedule?"

"Um…" Roxas whipped out his phone and pretended to be fishing through his calendar, stuffed it back in his pocket, and smiled politely. "I've got a hot date with an even hotter guy in about an hour, but I think we're good."

Lexaeus returned the polite smile, the effort and strain of it clear in his eyes, and turned back to the chalkboard. "Very well then. So, as we were saying, Lady Macbeth's ambition was…"

Roxas tuned the teacher out, turning to Zexion with his eyebrows raised, before a note was stuffed in his hand and Zexion made a soft 'humph' sound, eyes trained forward. Roxas just chuckled and opened up the piece of paper, looking at the gorgeous handwriting for a few moments before actually reading it.

_You're a real dick, you know? Under other circumstances I would've used a more intelligent word to attack you, but for the love of GOD, Roxas! What are you trying to do here? I mean, I bet he knows that we're friends and what are the odds of him wanting to actually be with me when you're acting like this? Don't even bother replying; I already know you're sorry. You can make it up to me by giving me head after Lexaeus turns me down._

"Yes ma'am." Roxas muttered, smirking at Zexion, who shot him a look. His overly long, feminine bangs fell in his eyes, and he didn't even bother to brush them out, adding to the overall sex appeal of the entire look. Ah, if only the blonde were single…

--

"Um…Mr. Gradley?" Zexion muttered, books stuffed in his messenger bag, which was hanging from his shoulder. He was shifting nervously from foot to foot, and in the doorway Roxas and Sora both gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

"Yes, Zexion?" The bluenette almost melted when the teacher looked at him. His voice was so deep and he sounded so sure of himself, yet at the same time his eyes were gentle and his expression was expectant.

"Can I…talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Lexaeus answered. He indicated one of the small desks in front of his own Zexion took the seat almost immediately, dropping his backpack on the ground next to him.

"Do you mind if we…close the door?"

Lexaeus sighed and glanced out the door, not noticing Roxas and Sora, and looked pointedly at his student. "I'm really not supposed to…"

"It's a highly personal matter." Zexion said immediately, fidgeting with his thumbs and glancing down at the floor. "I…wouldn't feel comfortable talking about it if there was a chance someone could eavesdrop."

Lexaeus sighed again and stood up, walking slowly over to the door. "Very well, I suppose…" He grabbed the door knob and pushed the door shut slowly, hearing the jamb click in its little slot and turning back to Zexion. "What is it?"

Zexion took a deep breath and continued looking down, heart beating faster than he could remember it beating…ever. "I…" He began, then decided against it and shook his head. "I mean…"

"I don't believe I recall ever seeing you struggle with words." Lexaeus mused, chuckling lightly. Zexion glanced up at him from under his bangs and smiled, the stress that was hanging over him lessening slightly, but hardly enough to make a difference.

"Well, it very rarely happens."

"True. But I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm sorry. Please continue." The dirty blonde sat down in his chair and folded his hands under his chin, expression pensive. It was clear that all of his attention was devoted to Zexion, and that was half reassuring and half frightening.

"Let's see…how do I say this…" He muttered, closing his eyes. "Have you…ever…been interested in someone? Like…been interested in them and known that there was a very slim chance that the interest was mutual?"

Lexaeus paused and the silence between them stretched and stretched and stretched before he finally muttered, "Yes, I have. Are you experiencing that right now?"

Zexion paused as well before he slowly began nodding, finally working up enough courage to look up. "Yes, I believe so. I…this person that I'm interested in…I think he's way out of my league. That, and I don't think…even if he was interested in me, which he probably isn't…"

"Take your time." Lexaeus muttered reassuringly, smiling down at his student. "I've got all day. I can listen as long as you keep talking."

Zexion looked at him for a few more moments before his will to delay any longer completely crumbled, and he ended up just shaking his head as he talked. "I don't know. I've never felt like this about anyone else before, and I've been having these dreams and these…these fantasies…"

"Yes?"  
"It's just been ridiculous…I mean, I have dreams about him…about him _touching _me and holding me and doing these things to me…" He chuckled nervously, staring at his feet, shaking his head. "The kind of kinky stuff that you only see people doing in porn and disgusting stuff like that…using toys and handcuffs biting and scratching…

"And I imagine him _fucking_ me…" The bluenette continued, the images from his dreams and daydreams springing into his mind, his body growing hot already, a stirring starting up in his groin. "Mercilessly driving into me and giving me these orders…telling me to do stuff, or he would make me finish myself…he would watch me touch myself and masturbate and, in my dreams, it would go on for _hours_…."

"Zexion." Lexaeus said his name flatly, and when the student finally glanced up he saw his teacher with his head buried in his hands, breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a few more moments (that is, after Zexion glanced up at the clock and noticed that he had been there for forty-five minutes already) before Lexaeus stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Go home." He said flatly, not meeting Zexion's eye. The teen sat there in his chair for a little while, and impatiently Lexaeus repeated himself.

Slowly, Zexion stood up, leaving his backpack beside the chair and walking over, placing his hand flat on the door. He measured Lexaeus closely as he pushed the door shut again, hand sliding down to grasp his teacher's, bringing it slowly up to his mouth.

"Zexion, what are you--?" Lexaeus cut himself off when the bluenette took two of the fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes, sucking sensually. The sensation was ridiculous; Zexion's tongue was moving along his fingers in ways that shouldn't even be allowed, the pressure and heat of his mouth driving the teacher mad.

"Zexion, enough!" Lexaeus finally yelled, yanking his hand away from his student, not even bothering to wipe the saliva from his middle and index fingers. Zexion looked up at him with impossibly large, impossibly innocent eyes, lower lip trembling like he was about to break into tears.

"But don't you…want it?" He asked slowly, wringing his hands. "Why would you let me do that if you didn't want it?"

"Zexion, that's hardly the point--"

"Don't you love me?" Zexion whispered, interrupting, eyebrows knitting together. "Doesn't anyone?"

Lexaeus stood there and stared at the kid for a little while longer, weighing his options in his mind. He could easily turn Zexion away now; tell him that there was no hope for the two of them, that this was _so_ against the rules, and let him go. Or, he could give Zexion what he wanted, take him into his arms and send him to Nirvana, satisfying the both of them.

He sighed, knowing that his decision had been made the moment Zexion approached him after class, and cupped his cheek. He could feel the tears that had silently rolled down the teen's face, and he could see them in his grey-blue eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered.

Zexion stared up at him for a few more moments, turning his head against the soft hands and kissing their palms slowly. "I won't…" He whispered, eyes closed, lips practically latched on to his teacher's wrist. "So long as you're there to kiss my tears away."

--

"Lexaeus…" He gasped, body coated with a sheet of sweat, bangs plastered to his forehead. He let out another loud moan, body jerking with pleasure as Lexaeus rammed into his prostate over and over again. "Ah…!"

"You like that, don't you?" Lexaeus panted, the movement of his hips not stopping for a moment. "You like the way that feels."

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to make your dreams come true, Zexion? Your kinky, perverted little dreams?"

"Yes!"

"But I already have you handcuffed…" Lexaeus purred, looking over the boy's wrists which were attached to the metal bed frame by tight handcuffs. "You're neck his bleeding from where I've bitten you…what more do you want?"

"All of it!" Zexion cried, eyes tearing up with pleasure, orgasm threatening to completely blur any rational though he had left. "Give it all to me!"

--

**Two years later**

"Do you ever miss him, Roxas?" Zexion asked. He was laying across his friend's chest, the blonde stroking his hair pensively. At the sound of his name he snapped out of whatever daydream had been entertaining him, glancing down.

"Hm? Miss who?"

"Sora. Do you ever miss him?"

Roxas stopped stroking Zexion's hair for a moment, and the bluenette made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. He could feel the laughter that shook Roxas's shoulders following immediately and continued with his massage, shrugging as best he could. "I don't know. I guess so. Not really. I don't know."

"Great answer." Zexion muttered, propping himself up on an elbow and looking Roxas in the eye. "When I first started going out with Lexaeus…" He started, taking a deep breath. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas answered, shrugging again. He pulled Zexion back down across his chest with a stubborn frown and began rubbing his shoulders and the back of his neck. "I mean, you're my best friend, and he kind of monopolized you a little bit. But I know you were never really big on the whole idea of being 'fuck buddies,' and from what I could tell he made you really happy. So I could put up with it. Plus, you were still there when I needed you to be…everything else didn't really matter."

"When you caught Sora cheating on you, what did you do?" The words fell so easily from Zexion's mouth, and Roxas didn't even tense up when he heard them like he used to. They were both so different…so changed since freshmen year.

"I called him a lying, cheating whore and told him that if I ever saw him again, he would probably be on the receiving end of a punch." Roxas chuckled lightly and glanced out the window that offered the only source of light in the room, the full moon clearly visible from their position on the bed.

"So you're not bitter anymore?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nah. Plus, I've got you and I'm working on Axel…" He shrugged and laughed. "I don't need him."

"Oh yeah. How's that coming, by the way?" Zexion sat up and Roxas's hand moved from his shoulders to his thigh, caressing him gently.

"It's not. When I talk to him, I'm usually working on pretending how much I _don't_ like him. He didn't even show up today, either. He just sent his brother in with some stupid note telling me what I'm supposed to do. I'm kinda afraid I did something wrong."

"Hm. That sounds rather troublesome." Zexion sighed and grabbed Roxas's hand, intertwining their fingers, clicking his tongue as he though. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you've always got me."

"Ditto." Roxas said, grinning. "So now all that's left is--"

"Chocolate and Maury." Zexion finished, cocking an eyebrow at Roxas. "Seriously Rox, I think you need help. Not that I mind your remedies for every single problem humankind will ever face ever, but…"

"Or!" Roxas gasped, sitting up, completely ignoring Zexion. "What if I covered you in chocolate syrup and we had sex while Maury was on in the background! Oh my God that would be _sick_!"

Zexion snorted and shook his head, pushing Roxas back down on the pillows and burying his face against the blonde's neck. "You're a genius. Now shut up and go to sleep. If Axel's back tomorrow, then I'm ordering you as your unofficial lover and best friend to make a move on him. And if he wants to sleep with you, you're going to have to be rested."

"You know…" Roxas said, glancing down at Zexion, the stroking of his hair resuming once more. "You're not nearly as bitter about our relationship as you used to be. What changed, I wonder?"

"Well, you're single." Zexion muttered. "And now I'm single. So it's not like we have to worry about hurting anyone. Unless Axel has a crush on you. But that doesn't matter right now, because he doesn't know me, and as far as he's concerned right now, you hate him."

"Anything else?" Roxas asked, not nearly convinced enough to let the subject drop. Zexion sighed and cuddled up against Roxas's side, shrugging.

"And I've realized that just because you don't love me as in, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' doesn't mean you don't love me. And I know you do. And I love you two."

There was a pause, and for a moment Zexion thought that Roxas had fallen asleep, when the blonde finally muttered (sleepily), "You are so weird."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go to bed."

"Oh, one more thing, Roxas." Zexion muttered, glancing up. "If you have any wet dreams about Axel tonight, I'm going upstairs and sleeping in your bed."

Roxas laughed and kissed Zexion's hair before he smacked the bluenette upside the head. "Whatever. Loser."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha. Ha ha ha. I can't even begin to imagine how much some of you probably hate this chapter. But it had to be done. xDDD I just needed to get a little bit of a RokuZex scene in there, even if I lose half my readers. Because seriously? When you think about it, they'd be pretty cute together. Even though AkuRoku like, totally pwns. Like...totally. RokuZex doesn't even compare.

But for the most part, this was a LexZex chapter. And there was a little RokuSo...but nobody cares. Because Sora's a loser and we hate him. Or at least I do. ._.

ANYWAY! So I still have this request that I need to finish for Naive Symphony, YES I REMEMBERED! so I'm going to have to do that...not really sure how that's going to work...a park at night and a guitar? I mean, I already have a few ideas, but...yeah. And then I'm going to write a LouisxLestat oneshot, and THEN I get to start a new AkuRoku fic! 8D Isn't this lovely? I think it's lovely.

~Sara


	9. Chapter 9

"You have…ee-le-ven…new…messages." The recorded voice said, and Zexion frowned into the receiver. Eleven messages in five days? Insane.

"First message. '_Zexy, it's me. Please come home. I miss you so much. I know it hasn't been that long, but I need you, Zexion. Demyx is gone. He's not coming back. Just…please._'

"Next message. '_Zexy, come on. I know you're mad but…can't we talk about this? What I wouldn't give to hear your voice right now. It's so lonely without you here. Please call me back.'_

"Next message. '_Zexion, call me! Why aren't you answering my calls? What are you doing with that greedy whore Roxas? I know about the relationship you two used to have…I'm worried about you, Zexy. Truly.'_"

"What a wacko." Zexion muttered, pressing '7' for the third time, erasing the third message. "Eleven messages? Good God…" He sighed and put the phone back up against his ear, sighing.

"Next message. '_Zexion, I don't know how else to get you back. I've tried everything…are you just trying to tease me to make our reunion that much more sweet? Please, Zexy…I've been dreaming about you, thinking about you, thinking about fucking you--'_"

"End of message." Zexion said, quickly pulling the phone away and pressing '7' once more. He snapped the phone shut and placed it on the blow-up mattress he was seated on, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling slowly.

"Hey." Roxas's familiar voice rang throughout the silence of the room, and the bluenette glanced up, a smile reluctantly creeping onto his face.

"Hey."

"What's doin'?" Roxas asked, throwing himself down on the bed and looking up at his friend from one of the squishy down pillows. "You look like you're having a blast."

"Oh, totally." Zexion answered, rolling his eyes. "I was just listening to some of the eleven messages that Lexaeus left me. In the last four to five days, mind you. I shudder to think what's going to happen to him without me."

"I shudder to think what's going to happen to you without him." Roxas muttered, glancing out the window.

"What's that?"

"I'm serious." The blonde sat up and looked at Zexion seriously for what had to be the first time in about a year, half concern and half anger in his eyes. "I mean, I hate the guy, but I know how much you like him. And I also know that you can only keep up this, 'I'm okay and I don't care.' act for so long before you completely implode and die. Which would really suck. If you want to play hard to get, I totally get that. Or hard to get back, rather. But don't like…kill yourself in the process, okay?"

Zexion blinked and opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Where is Roxas and what have you done with him?"

"I'm just saying, Zexion." Roxas said, standing up and heading to the door. "You can stay here as long as you have to. You know my mom won't care. But I just…" He sighed and shrugged. "I don't want you to self-destruct like I did."

--

"Where the hell have you been?" Roxas barked, throwing his bag on the ground in the dance studio and glaring at the redhead from the doorway. It was interesting, the little differences that Axel and Reno shared. For example, after three days of having to greet Reno's ugly, not-nearly-as-sexy-as-Axel's face, the obvious difference in their postures. Or the fact that while Reno paced in boredom in the room, Axel stood there just kind of staring at the wall. Weirdo.

The redhead spun around and frowned at Roxas, arms crossed. "It's nice to see you too, Roxas. I've been fine, thanks. Yourself?"

"Answer the damn question." Roxas retorted. "I've had to deal with your stupid brother for the last three days, who's even creepier than you are and yes, it's possible…you'd better have a damn good excuse. Because not only have you completely neglected my fragile state of being, but completely failed to realize that I have things going on in my life outside of you! Stop being so full of yourself. God."

Axel blinked and nodded slowly, folding his arms behind his back and walking a few paces toward his student. "Right. I'll pretend that actually made sense. And for your information, I've been sick with the flu for the last three days. Believe me, if there had been an alternative, I would've found it. Sadly, Reno was the only solution."

Roxas paused, slightly dumbfounded (he honestly hadn't expected Axel to have such a good not to mention believable excuse) and opened his mouth to speak a few times before any sound actually came out. "…Oh."

"Yes, oh." Axel said, smiling. "Now why don't you tell me why you're in such a good mood while you stretch." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice, but Roxas walked in and bent over and touched his toes, sighing.

"Okay, so, my best friend was going out with our English teacher, right?"

"Sounds like Maury."

"Don't interrupt."

Axel snorted and pushed Roxas down a little further, the adjustment barely registering with the blonde. "Okay, continue."

"So he was going out with our English teacher. So then, they get in this huge fight, right? So my friend goes to his, my teacher's, apartment the other day, and he sees one of our worst enemies in LaLa High School Land walking around the apartment wearing my friend's favorite post-fuck shirt that belongs to my English teacher." Roxas straightened up and crossed his arms, Axel looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"So my friend, his name is Zexion, calls me up, right? And he tells me all of this and I'm like well you can come stay at my place. And so he did, and we were hanging out and all this great crap. Not _one day_ after they broke up, he got three dozen roses and two pounds of chocolate. _Two pounds, _Axel! Do you have any idea how torturous it was to watch him eat it?" Roxas crossed his arms and stood there, shaking his head. "And it's annoying."

Axel stood there for a moment, considering all of this. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth. "You know, I think that's the first time you've actually addressed me by my name since I've known you."

"What? No it isn't. But you're completely missing the point."

"No, no. I got the point." Axel smiled and shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to admit it. I completely understand. I'm just saying."

"Stop it. I've called you by your name before." Roxas uncrossed his arms and his posture screamed that now he was on the defensive, honestly questioning whether or not Axel was right. Come to think of it, he only really used the redhead's name when he was talking about the dancer to other people…never really to his face.

"I don't doubt that you have. I just don't recall ever hearing you actually, physically say my name before. But then again, I'm an old man. I have a terrible memory, y'know?" He grinned and walked around Roxas to his other side, leading him to the center of the room. "We're doing your favorite run, jump, land exercise again today, by the way."

"That's great. So. You're like, the love doctor. Have any advice?" Roxas stopped about twenty to thirty feet away from Axel, arms crossed again, chewing on his lower lip compulsively.

"Since when am I the love doctor? And, no, I don't have any advice. But it doesn't help that you're not telling me the whole truth, either."

"What do you mean 'not telling you the whole truth'?" Roxas barked, snapping to attention immediately. "I've told you more than I've told my mother! Not that she hasn't figured it out already…"

"You didn't tell me that you're sleeping with him." Axel pointed out, wrapping tape around his hands and clapping them together loudly. "That's something that I think is kind of relevant."

"What? What are you talking about? How did you--" Roxas cut himself off, not going to finish the sentence (he was already sabotaging any chance he would've had with Axel, anyway) and just standing, waiting for the unfinished question to be answered.

"Roxas, Lexaeus is my friend, remember? He called me and told me the whole story like…yesterday or something. And just so you know, he doesn't really like you." Axel shrugged, and Roxas could've sworn that he saw the redhead's demeanor change. "But we've already wasted a half an hour talking about this. Let's get going."

"But--"

"Not buts."

"But--!"

"I said no buts. Let's go."

--

_"You're what?" The blonde Russian shouted, his accent barely audible now. "What the hell did you just say?" _

_ "I told you." The smaller of the two blondes answered, hands placed protectively over her slightly swollen belly. "I'm pregnant." _

_ "Jesus Christ, Claire!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "How the hell did this happen? How the hell could you let this happen?" _

_ "It happened the same way every other pregnancy occurs." She replied, her voice venom. Her face reflected how bitter she felt, and her slight, teenage shoulders were hunched over defensively. "We had sex, and you decided it would be far more fun if you didn't use a condom. And you know I can't go buy the pill without my parents knowing." She paused and sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head. "I thought you would be happy." _

_ "Happy? How could I be fucking happy!" He screamed at her. "I've got my whole life ahead of me! Like hell I'm going to go to jail for some slut who can't even manage to rake in a couple hundred making and honest living." _

_ "You said you loved me!" She yelled back at him, hands becoming fists at her sides, angry tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "You don't try to make prostitutes of people you love, dearest. Sorry to be the one to break the news to you." _

_ "What can I say, Claire?" He asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "I love a lot of women. I'm a loving kind of guy." _

_ "You're a pimp and you're a liar." She hissed. "And now you can add rapist to your list. I hope you're happy." _

_ "Hey, don't you go accusing me of something I didn't do. You were plenty willing." _

_ "It's called statutory, lover boy." She said. "I'm fifteen and you're twenty-eight, and that's nice and illegal. And I'm sure that the New York State Police are going to have fun collaring you for all of the shit that you've been responsible for since you _illegally _came to America." _

_ "You little bitch!" He yelled, charging her. "Why don't I just beat that baby out of you? Then all this trouble would go away." _

_ "Like hell you will." Claire looked up as the familiar figure of her father stepped in front of her, two policemen on either side of him. "If you lay a finger on my daughter, I'll kill you myself." _

_ The blonde shook his head, laughing, stepping back towards the door. "Never take me alive, bitches." _

_ With that he bolted out the open front door, the two cops close behind him, leaving Claire and her father. He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her softly. Lovingly. "Are you okay?" He whispered in Russian, and she just nodded slowly. _

_ "Don't worry, love." Her mother said, coming through the doorway from the other room and sliding an arm around her daughter's waist. "We're going to take care of you, and the little guy. Or girl, for that matter. Everything's going to be okay." _

_ Claire sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Especially if he gets killed." _

_ "Claire! Why on Earth would you say something like that?" Her mother gasped, stepping away. _

_ "Because," The blonde answered softly, smiling. "I'm the main beneficiary for his five million dollar life insurance policy." _

--

"I don't like him like that, you know." Roxas whispered. He and Axel were seated on the floor together, and Axel's fingers were working magic on the blonde's ankle, which he had somehow managed to twist (not his bad ankle, no worries).

"Who?"

"Zexion. He's just my friend. I mean, there are some benefits to our "friendship," but it's not like it's anything serious. We're just friends."

"Oh. That's good, I suppose."

"Plus, it wouldn't matter, anyway."

"Oh? Why is that?" Axel glanced up and smiled and Roxas, patting his ankle softly. The blonde drew his knees up to his chest and shrugged, not wanting to meet Axel's gaze but finding that he couldn't look anywhere but at the questioning green eyes.

"Because there's someone else." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Axel heard him. Either it was the look on his eyes or the set of his jaw that gave Roxas away, but Axel saw it. He saw right through the façade that his student had been keeping up.

"…Oh?"

Roxas didn't have to answer, because soon enough (almost too soon, actually) Axel's lips were mere centimeters from his own, a smile playing on his lips. "Are you telling me the truth, Roxas?"

Roxas drew in a sharp breath and nodded slowly, and almost immediately in response he felt his teacher's soft lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss that quickly became heated and passionate.

"Mmaffl." He murmured, pressing their lips tighter together. However, it was short lived as the redhead pulled away slightly, grinning.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"It's mumblese for 'Axel.'" Roxas answered, frowning. "Duh. Everyone knows that."

"Oh, yes, of course." The redhead responded, leaning forward again. "Everyone…"

Lips locked, curious hands roaming over doubly as curious bodies. The pleasure and satisfaction that Roxas found in just _kissing_ Axel was overwhelming, and he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to sleep with the guy. He would, in all likelihood, die of happiness.

Axel's tongue prodded at his lower lip impatiently, demanding entrance to Roxas's mouth. Entrance that Roxas was, of course, more than happy to grant. Everything felt so foreign to Roxas, from the feeling of Axel's tongue greedily exploring his mouth or that of the redhead's hands exploring his body. Not only was he not used to being topped, but all of this…_Axel_ was a new, delicious kind of strange.

"Hah…Axel." He gasped, reaching for air as Axel's lips moved across his cheek and up his jaw, over to his ear.

He could feel Axel's demanding tongue circling the shell of his ear teasingly, playing with the lobe. "Mm…that's so nice." Roxas whispered, eyes drifting shut. He could've laid there forever, Axel on top of him, showing him these simple pleasures that he never knew existed.

He could've, but he didn't. Because at that given moment, his phone went off. He recognized the ringtone immediately; Zexion calling. Of course, Zexion only called the blonde's cell in absolute, undeniable emergencies…

"Oh shit." Roxas sat straight up and dislodged Axel, who looked mildly irritated.

"You're phone?"

"Yes."

"Ignore it." He started to push Roxas back down on the floor, but Roxas resisted, glancing at his bag.

"I don't know. It could be something really important."

"What we're doing right now is really important."

Roxas bit his lower lip and started staring at his bag, and at that moment a few things ran through his mind. First, if it was Zexion's definition of an emergency, it had to be pretty important. Second, Zexion had been his best friend for years. Roxas had known Axel for…eight months? Lastly, the one thing that he distinctly remember his mother saying about Axel: _Hell, he's older than I am._

"I'm sorry, Axel." Roxas whispered, standing up, and pulling his phone out of his bag. "I can't do this."

"Wait, what?" Axel asked, standing up immediately and staring at Roxas, who was halfway down the hallway and listening to Zexion speak incredibly fast and incoherently. "What do you mean, can't do this? Can't do what?"

"I'm sorry!" Roxas called. With that he pushed the double glass doors open, the sting of rejection that Axel was probably feeling burning in the back of his throat. The doors closed behind him, and Roxas glanced back at the tall building for what he thought would be the last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! I know what you guys are thinking right now. Right now you're thinking, 'Jesus Christ. She makes us wait this long for a freaking update, and then she sticks us with THIS ending? You've gotta be kidding!'

I know how you feel! But no worries, I'll fix it. I'll make it alllllll better in about two chapters or so. Plus an epilogue (I love epilogues ;D). And I'm so sorry this update took so long! We're starting to study for dumb retarded state tests at my school, and they're sucking up like, all of my time. I still have that request I need to finish...agh. I'm dying. xDDD

But anyway. For those of you who still like me and actually read this, I love you. You're awesome. ;D And for Xanjen, (who I know is grounded but whatevs) GET ON FREAKING G-CHAT OR WHATEVER THE HELL ITS CALLED. I need some inspiration, girl! I'm dying here! DYING!

Love yas. ;D

~Sara


	10. Chapter 10

"Roxas Vaughn DuPont!" His mother screamed, stamping into the living room where he and Zexion were sitting like an angry bull. "Can you explain this to me?"

"Explain what?" He asked, turning around, eyes wide and deceptively innocent. She laughed sarcastically, shaking her head.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb." The angry Russian words passed through her lips quickly, venom soaking each one. Zexion raised his eyebrows, inclined his head toward Roxas.

"What that…?"

"Yeah, she only speaks Russian when she's really mad." Roxas whispered back. "That, and she probably doesn't want you to know what she's about to say to me."

"Roxas!"

"Yes, Mom." He said, turning back toward her and standing up. He racked his brain for a few moments for the foreign language (that wasn't so foreign) that he had grown up on, smiling. "What is it?"

"Kitchen. Now." She stomped away angrily, and the shorter of the two blondes just sighed and glanced at Zexion, who looked completely dubious.

"What was that all about?" He asked quietly, and Roxas shrugged.

"She wants to see me in the kitchen. So it must be important."

Roxas sighed again and turned to walk into the other room, finding his mother standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her toe. "Mom, is everything okay?" He asked. Obviously, everything _wasn't_ okay, or he wouldn't be in this position, but it wasn't a terrible way to break the ice.

"Do you care to explain to me why on Earth Axel just called and asked me why I was still paying for your therapy?" She asked, lips pressed hard together to form a tight line, angry creases forming along her forehead. "Or care to explain why, upon my confusion, he explained that you haven't showed up in _two weeks_?"

"…Oh. That. Well, you see--"

"Stop there, Roxas. No excuse that you form could ever possibly be enough to make this go away." She sighed and shook her head, arms falling to her side. "What, do you think we just have unlimited income? Just because we _happen_ to have a relatively significant amount of money?"

"No, Mom, I--"

"Don't interrupt!" She yelled, holding up a hand for him to stop. "Jesus Christ, Roxas. You at least could've told me yourself, instead of me having to hear it from him. What the hell happened?"

"I just…" He stuttered, shaking his head. Miraculously, he couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say in either English nor Russian. "I couldn't be there anymore."

"Why the hell not?" She barked. "What's going on, Roxas? You never talk to me as much as you used to. I know that you probably haven't realized it, but you've just been secluding yourself and secluding yourself…" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Even Zexion's said something to me. And honestly, you might not believe me, but I'm more concerned than angry."

"I heard my name!" Zexion called from the other room, looking into the kitchen through the open doorway. Both Roxas and his mother glanced toward him, but dismissed the comment quickly and continued.

"Mom, I…" He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Axel's the kind of guy who'll give you your money back, so…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." She said, shaking her head. "I'm not getting my money back, you're just going to have to go to therapy for two more weeks. Since you were almost done…"

She shrugged and sighed. "It's really too bad for you, Roxas. But you're going to have to accept the consequences of your actions. Plus, Zexion wants me to take him to some Lincoln Memorial upstate."

"Oh." Roxas said. "That thing in Ithaca?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She answered. "So, that's about four hours from here, and there's no way I'm going to be able to make that trip in one day. He doesn't want to drive by himself because…well…you know how he is, so you're going to have the house to yourself for two or three days."

"…Wait." Roxas said. "You're leaving _today_?"

"Yeah. So go get dressed, because you're going to therapy. Axel's there, and he's waiting for you."

--

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"…Demyx, why are you calling me?"

"Isn't it normal for people to call their boyfriends?"

"Demyx, you're not my boyfriend."

"We slept together."

"You're not my boyfriend. Zexion is. Go away."

"I thought Zexion left you. How can you call him your boyfriend if he left you?"

Lexaeus sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, ignoring Demyx's pointless babble. It had been about a month. A month of not seeing Zexion, not _talking_ to Zexion. A month of regret and depression and regret…

"Lexaeus, are you even listening to me?"

"It's Mr. Gradley, and no, I'm not. Don't call me anymore, Demyx. I have absolutely no interest in you whatsoever."

"Why, Lexy darling--"

"Don't call me that."

"--I'm not going to have to report you to the Board of Education, am I?" Demyx's tone was innocent, and Lexaeus could imagine the smirk that he wore, thinking that he had the teacher trapped.

"Go ahead. See if I care. Its not like my job matters anymore, anyway." He sighed into the phone and leaned against his kitchen counter, which had grown terribly dirty since Zexion had left (Lexaeus felt no inclination to clean with no one to clean for) and pressed his face in the palm of his hand.

"Demyx, I want you to understand something. The only reason I did what I did was because I was angry at Zexion and I wanted to make him jealous. I didn't think that he would actually _leave_."

"Well, clearly." Demyx answered. "But you have me--"

"You barely ever measure up to Zexion." Lexaeus snapped. "To even compare yourself to him is an insult of his character. Jesus Christ, I don't even know why I'm taking your calls anymore. Let alone why you keep calling me."

"Lexaeus, I won't take this from you! Who do you think you--"

Lexaeus snapped the cell phone shut, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He could've stood there for hours, he could've stood there for minutes. It didn't matter. Slowly, he looked back up, looking at all of the clutter that had accumulated in the room.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered to the empty space, walking around, praying for Zexion to walk through the door. Of course, the door remained closed, as it had for weeks. "Why can't I say that to your face?"

--

"Give me your keys and your cell phone." Roxas's mother said before he walked into the building, fully clad in his dancing outfit, hand outstretched.

"What? Why? How will I get home?"

"Well, your keys so you can't drive home as soon as I pull out of the parking lot, and your cell phone so that you can't call anyone to come pick you up as soon as I pull out of the parking lot. Axel will drive you home at seven."

"What? Mom, that's mean!"

"You're fine." She frowned at her son, and Roxas slowly dropped his keys and cell phone into her hand. She shoved them in her pocket, sighing, shaking her head. "I love you, Roxas. This is for your own good."

"Yeah okay. Whatever. See you…Monday?"

"Oh yeah. Today's Friday, isn't it?"  
"Don't act like you forgot." He answered, walking away and up the stairs to the double glass doors. The last things on Earth that he wanted to see at that given moment.

"I love you, Roxas!" She called in Russian, smiling. "And so does--"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" He called back, glaring at her from over his shoulder and slipping inside the building. He walked slowly down the dark hallway (it was starting to get darker later, and the only light that was on in the building was in the actual dance studio) and into the room, a nervous knot twisting in his stomach.

"Ah, Roxas." Those were the first words he heard as he walked into the room, the familiar voice friendly. When he glanced up, the familiar face was wearing a soft expression. "I'm glad you made it. I think we're just going to do some warm-ups and stretching today considering it's been a while since you were last here, and you're probably a little stiff."

Roxas was speechless as he dropped his bag and watched Axel move into the center of the room, full of ease and, (shoot me now) grace, tight dance clothes clinging to his body. "Your mom told me that you've been sticking to your diet though, which is really good, so that should make it a little easier for you to--"

"That's it?" He couldn't believe the words had actually passed his mouth until Axel spun around with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's all?" Roxas said, his voice still barley above a whisper. Axel's smile faded, and it gave Roxas a morbid kind of satisfaction. "You're just going to go on acting normal, despite what happened between us?"

"Roxas--"

"Did it really mean that little to you?" Roxas's vision was going blurry, and he thought he was just angry…that is, until he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and he realized how hurt he was. That didn't make any sense, though. He wasn't hurt, he was angry. No, he didn't feel anything. He was indifferent. He was like Zexion. But…where did this hole in his heart come from?

"Mean that little to _me_?" Axel asked, incredulous. "Roxas, you're the one who didn't show up for two weeks--"

"Why the hell did you think I was skipping out?" Roxas retorted. "Did you think I stopped coming here because I hated you? Or maybe because I had finally gotten a taste of what I wanted, and that satisfied me enough so I left? Tell me, Axel. Because quite honestly, I'm curious to know what you think."

"…It's the age difference, right?" Axel asked, his eyebrows raised. He had the look on his face that told Roxas that this was the answer the redhead had accepted; that this had been the only way he could explain what happened. "You got freaked out and bailed? You've said it yourself; I'm eighteen years older than you. Hell, I'm old enough to be your _father._"

Roxas shook his head and saw his tears fall on the floor, small, reflecting orbs of water. "You're so stupid." He whispered. "So, so, stupid…"

"Well excuse me, Roxas, for my idiocy." Axel hissed. "Please, would you care to enlighten me? Would you be kind enough to share your "higher understanding" of the situation with me? Please, Roxas? Please?"

It was painful for Roxas to choke down the sob that tried to tear from his throat, but he somehow managed it. As a result, the first time he tried to talk, all that came out was a dry, whimpering sound. He had to clear his throat, which just about killed him. Procrastinating, right?

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to walk away from you." He whispered. "But I didn't come back because…because I knew that if I saw you, I wouldn't be able to say no, but I…didn't want to say yes, either."

He dared glance up at Axel, who's expression had morphed from one of raw anger to pure shock, arms hanging limply at his sides, brows knitted together in confusion.

"I want you, don't get me wrong." Roxas whispered, shaking his head. "I want you…more than I've ever wanted anyone ever. But I'm not…" He paused and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I _wasn't_ ready to actually fulfill that want."

There was a long, drawn out pause between them before Axel finally sighed and pressed is face in the palm of his hand, chuckling sadly. "I took it too fast."

"You took it too fast." Roxas whispered in agreement. "It was like it was all lust and zero romance."

"Roxas, I think you're just looking for a father figure in me--"

"So what if I am?" Roxas barked suddenly, anger and sadness mixing together to make a whole lot of hurt. "I never had a father and for the love of God, my mother tries so hard…but do you have any idea what it's like to have a parent who's so close in age to you? She's learning as I'm learning! And it's not the a-age…" His voice broke for the first time, and he stopped talking, trying desperately to collect himself. "Half of my attraction to you is the age difference, Axel. I mean, you're older and you've had all of these life experiences and you know so much…"

"Oh my God, Roxas…" Axel took a step forward, but as soon as he did Roxas took a step back.

"Don't." He whispered.

There was another pause, and Axel sighed. "Roxas, I'm confused. First you call me out for not doing anything about what happened, and now you're telling me that you don't want me to do anything. Which is it?"

"I just wanted you to acknowledge that it was more than just lust for you." Roxas said softly. "So?"

"Was it just lust for you?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Roxas hissed, narrowing his eyes. "How could you even--"

"Then it wasn't just lust for me." The redhead answered. "And, assuming you aren't so mad at me you won't give me a second chance, it will _continue_ to not be just lust for me."

With that Axel moved forward, and Roxas made to attempt to avoid him. He just shook his head slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks, and only did they stop when he was folded into Axel's arms, face pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" He whispered, burying his face in the blonde hair and hugging him tighter. "I am so sorry. I had no right to be angry with you. I just…" He sighed and chuckled sadly, shrugging as best he could. "I wanted so badly to know what I did wrong."

"You didn't…" Roxas whispered, losing himself in Axel's warmth. "You didn't do anything wrong."

--

"So this is what your house looks like?"

"Shut up." Roxas took Axel's hand and led him past the living room and up their spiral staircase, past the second floor, onto the third floor. Take a left. Last room on the right.

"Now, Roxas, is that any way to treat your elders?"

"_Shut up_."

Axel blinked and chuckled softly, letting himself be led by Roxas. They walked quickly into his room, the blonde opening the door and then slamming it behind the two of them. It was completely dark in his room except for the light that was seeping in through the window, and he made no move to turn on the overhead light.

"So this is your room?"

"Yes."

"It's nice."

Without responding, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and led him over to the bed, sitting down, arms immediately sliding around the redhead's waist.

"Man, you really don't mess around, do you, Roxas?" Axel chuckled and lifted his shirt up and over his head, kneeling down so that he could remove Roxas's.

"I've never been topped before, so excuse me for being a little apprehensive." Roxas replied, lifting up his arms and letting his shirt be discarded quickly followed by Axel's pants.

"I find that hard to believe." Axel said, grinning.

"What, that I've never been topped? Why is that hard to believe?"

"Because you're so small and have such a submissive personality. The people you topped must've been incredibly passive, submissive, whatever. Sorry that's not going to fly with me." He pushed Roxas down on the bed and climbed on top of him, discarding his pants.

"You're mean."

"You know you love me."

Roxas sighed and scooted up so that his head was resting on the pillows, and Axel quickly followed, seated atop Roxas's hips. "I'll level with you on that one."

Axel smirked and, without warning, started grinding hard against Roxas. It was unexpected for the blonde, yes, but it was also…surprisingly pleasurable. Immediately his body grew warm, and Roxas let soft whimpers escape from his throat, fisting the sheets lightly beneath him.

"God, you're so sensitive." Axel said, smiling. "I wonder…"

He ripped off Roxas's boxers, no wasting any time, and held two fingers up to the blonde's mouth. "Suck on them." He said, answering Roxas's unspoken question.

The teen did as he was ordered, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them nice and hard. Axel groaned softly, only beginning to imagine what that would feel like on _other_ parts of his body, grinding harder against the blonde.

It took a few moments, but once he was satisfied, he pulled the saliva-coated digits from his soon-to-be-lover's mouth and trailed them down his spine, one finger gently prodding at his entrance.

"May I?" He asked politely, and Roxas snorted.

"Do them both at once." He said. "I dare you."

Axel paused and shrugged, holding both fingers against the tight hole, and shoving them in without warning. Roxas gasped at the pain that he felt almost immediately, then moaned from the pleasure of Axel's fingers inside of him.

"Ah…you like that." Axel said, grinning. "You like that a lot."

He bent his head forward and placed his lips on one of the boy's perfectly pert nipples, suckling gently, thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight space. Roxas's moans filled the room, and it was terribly hot.

"Hah…ah…Axel…" He moaned, pressing his hips down on the fingers. "More…"

"Do you have anything in here for--"

"Just do it dry." Roxas gasped. "I'm quite sure that I'm wet enough to make for up it already." He giggled and an embarrassed blush heated his entire body. Quickly, Axel withdrew the fingers and spread Roxas's legs far apart, moving into position.

Slowly, overly gently, he pressed the tip of his cock into Roxas, which was met with a sharp gasp, quickly followed by the rest of his length. Roxas's toes curled, and he shut his eyes tightly, breathing as deeply as he could.

"Does it hurt that badly?" Axel whispered, not wanting to make the kid's first experience on the receiving end anything but amazing.

Roxas shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. "It's fine. Keep going."

Axel hesitated for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in, working to keep a steady rhythm. Soon enough, Roxas was able to forget about the pain of the initial penetration and just enjoy what Axel was giving to him now. Really, really enjoy it.

"You're…so…_big_." He panted, nearly cut off when he moaned loudly, Axel thrusting into him especially hard. In response, he merely chuckled breathily and nodded.

"Ah…Axel…harder." Roxas moaned, sliding his hips down as Axel's hips came up, pushing the redhead deeper inside of him. Seriously, if _this_ was what it felt like, the blonde figured that he could probably sacrifice his position on top to Axel.

Axel, who obediently obeyed his every command. At least, while they were in bed together. By the time Roxas was done with him, he was thrusting so hard and so fast into the boy that Roxas couldn't even form a coherent thought. He couldn't believe the sounds that passed from his lips, nor could he believe the way his new (and improved!) dancer's body contorted impossibly.

Suddenly, without warning and without breaking pace, Axel cupped Roxas's cheek and pressed a hard, openmouthed kiss to Roxas's lips, humming softly. Roxas moaned against the other's mouth, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and pulling their two bodies close together.

"I love you." Roxas panted as soon as they parted, face flushed, body coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"I love you, too."

--

"Roxas, we're home!" Zexion called, wearing an 'I love New York but I hate the city' shirt, carrying more than one souvenir from the several places that he and Roxas's mother had visited. "You weren't lonely, were you?"

"God no." Roxas answered, poking his head out from the living room, crunching on a stalk of celery. "I had Maury. How can you be lonely with Maury?"

"Mm, good point." Zexion answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He walked in and sat down on the couch, grabbing a stalk of celery from the bunch that Roxas brought in and crossing his legs.

"Yeah, I know. I'm amazing and you're jealous." They both chuckled, and Zexion leaned to the side, resting his head on Roxas's shoulder. The blonde stiffened imperceptibly, crunching away.

"Hey," Zexion muttered, wrinkling his nose. "You smell funny."

"Gee, thanks." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. The bluenette pulled away and frowned at Roxas, eyes quickly growing wide, expression half accusing and half amused.

"Is that a hickey?" He exclaimed, grinning. "Oh my God Roxas, what did you do while we were gone?"

"It is not!" Roxas barked defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about. Go away. I hate you."

"Oh, Roxy's been a bad, bad boy." Zexion said, grinning. "You're so dirty."

"You're one to talk."

"Will you at least tell me if it was good or not?"

"ZEXION!"

"God. Fine. Be that way."

* * *

**A/N:** Bahhh I finally got this chapter up. It felt like it took forever. Which, thank-you very much, I hate.

So! Finally! See, I was going to have this chapter full of angst and have Roxas be all like, 'Oh my God, what should I do???' but I decided that that would be stupid so I didn't and cut straight to the lemon/fluff. xP Which I hope you guys appreciate. So...yeah. Oh, by the way. I had to finish this chapter at school, right? *goes to a Catholic school, btw* I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE. With teachers going this way and that, I was just like... :o imma die

Well, obviously, I didn't. Which is good. I hope you guys would miss me if I died, dangit! D

And, just so you all know, this is the official last chapter of Checked, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. No worries, there will be an epiclogue. This was indeed a relatively short fic, but it's taken time and it was just its time to end. YOU ALL HAVE TO READ THE EPICLOGUE BECAUSE I WILL PUT UP A VOTE FOR THE NEXT FIC I WILL WRITE!

If you're reading the reviews for the epiclogue and saw that someone didn't vote, dangit send them a PM and get all like, 'Go vote, dangit! D' 'cuz voting is very important. Especially when my precious time hangs in the balance! (No, just kidding. xP But still. Vote.)

~Sara


	11. Epilogue

Axel slammed the door to his car shut, long (and relatively expensive) camera in hand, blue jeans, plaid t-shirt. The kind of outfit that made him feel like he was crazy, but then again…this was the kind of stuff people wore to lacrosse games, right? The kind of people who got together on weekends for barbecues and sent their kids to expensive colleges?

It was half time (thank God he wasn't _that_ late) and each of the teams had broken up to their respective ends of the field, taking drinks and practicing cradling and passing and checking and all of the important things that were needed for lacrosse. It wasn't hard to spot Roxas (he was the shortest one on the team, and the only blonde), who was drinking Gatorade like he had been parched for hours and then deciding to steal his friend's water and open the top over his head.

Axel smiled and walked into the group of people, clearly the tallest one there, ready to take as many pictures as he could. He raised the camera to his eye and focused it on Roxas, definitely not wanting to miss the sight of the teen's wet, dripping, deliciously sweaty body.

"Nice, Axel." He murmured to himself. "You've officially achieved grade-A pedophilia."

As soon as the words passed from his mouth, one of the fathers spun around and gave him an incredulous look. Axel paused for a moment before he smiled politely and raised a hand in a lazy wave, hoping that his prison-cell-quality tattoos wouldn't make this guy call the cops on him or something.

Instead, however, he heard, "Who are you cheering for? I don't recall seeing you at any of the previous games."

"Oh, uh…" Axel snapped back to attention and looked down at the short, balding man. He had liver spots on the back of his head (major ew) and on the back of his hands, and his upper lip looked like he had tried to grow a mustache, shaved it off, and it had only partly grown back.

"Well?" Mr. Ugly (his new nickname) asked, crossing his arms and fixing Axel with the most impatient look on the face of the planet.

"Roxas." Axel answered immediately, putting as much irritation in his voice as he had seen on Mr. Ugly's face. "DuPont. You haven't seen me at any of the previous games because--"

"--he's been on medical leave, yeah." The guy finished, redirecting his attention toward the game. Half time was almost over, and the redhead would've given anything to get away from this and get Roxas's attention. "Man, that kid's really something. He's got a hell of a lot going for him. It was really unfortunate what happened with his surgery and all, but apparently he had some great rehab instructor who got him playing again like nothing ever happened."

"Oh?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Who? I hear it's really hard to mend ankle injuries."

"Some homo from the Theater District." He answered. "Apparently he was really into dancing or something, then decided to get all sentimental and teach hurt kids. Don't really care about that part, though. It's just a goddamn miracle that Rox is playing again."

"Uh-huh." Axel clicked his tongue and swallowed retort, taking a few steps forward, vainly trying to get in Roxas's line of vision. "Hey, mister…?"

"Call me Al."

"Right. Al. Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to leave you for a minute. Trying to get some pictures, you know?"

"Oh yeah." Al turned and smiled politely, but Axel could see the malicious, prying glint in this guy's eyes. "How do you know Roxas?"

"His mother." Axel answered. Okay, first answer that popped into his head. "We…um…" Think, Axel, think. What had Roxas told him about his family? Rich, Russian, blonde, life-insurance policies…

"I dealt with some legal proceedings for her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Axel nodded and glanced at Roxas, who was talking to one of his friends dressed in civilian clothes (a.k.a.- not a lacrosse uniform) and who had the most interesting shade of…blue hair? "After her husband passed away, I did some work with the life-insurance policy."

"Oh, that's interesting. Well, hey, I can see that you're distracted, so I'll just let you go." Axel glanced back at Al, who was smiling up at him, and smiled back. Controlled.

"Thanks."

"Good luck with your endeavors."

Axel blinked, camera still slightly raised, as Al walked away. _The fuck…?_ Well, anyway. He didn't have time for this. The game was going to resume shortly, and he really, _really_ wanted Roxas to see him before it did.

The blonde turned away from his friend, smiling broadly, and Axel raised a hand as high as he could. Of course, Roxas saw him. Missing Axel would be like missing an infra-red flag pole.

He smiled and waved back at Axel, picking up his lacrosse stick and swinging it over his shoulder. Axel lowered his hand, fully satisfied now, raising his camera to his eye. Through his lens he saw Roxas cowering behind one of the other players, and upon receiving a curious look, pointed at the camera.

Said friend just chuckled and shook his head, and not seconds later the whistle was blown to resume play. A ref came up to the middle of the field, holding his hands up on either side. "State Championship game; Dancing Kick-Ass Faeries versus Sky Hawks." A chuckled passed through the crowd, and Axel raised his eyebrows at the team name. Pretty sure that wasn't what Roxas had told him what it was a few months ago, but whatever. "Score is 10:10. Overtime resumes."

_Oh, shit_. Axel thought, sighing to himself. Okay, so maybe was late. Really, really late. Late enough that Roxas's team had tied the opponent and now went into overtime. He brought his camera back up to his eye and trained it on Roxas, who was standing next to a mountain of a boy, clicking away the moment the whistle blew again.

--

"Hey Big Boy." Roxas said, smirking as he walked up to his friend from exactly a year before, holding his stick in his hands. "Ready to get crushed?"

"Back at you, princess." Big Boy sneered. "How's your ankle feeling? Did that dancing fag fix it up for you?"

"You bet." Roxas answered. He clicked his tongue and prepared himself to bolt for the goal, rolling his ankle a few times, just like Axel had told him to do before running. "I missed you so much, though."

"Ha! I missed…" Pause. God, this guy was stupid. Roxas just sighed and trained his eyes forward, shifting from foot to foot, _needing _to run. "Missed tripping you!"

"Well, you know what they say."

"What? 'The bigger they are the harder they fall'?" Big Boy was sneering again, and Roxas decided that, in that moment, he was personally going to wipe it off his face. Or he would have Axel do it for him. Whichever.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Whistle. Roxas shot forward, leaving Big Boy standing there confused and slightly irritated. As soon as he realized what happened, he came lumbering slowly after Roxas, panting before he had even made it ten feet.

He glanced around furtively, noticed that Demyx had the ball. Stupid, teacher/lover-stealing Demyx. "Dem!" Roxas cried, waving his stick around. His fellow blonde glanced back and, upon noticing him, immediately passed the ball.

Roxas caught it, cursing under his breath as he saw all of the other team's players surrounding him. They all had to be as stupid as Big Boy, smirking like idiots, and the blonde just _knew_ that they thought he was going to trip again. _Well, surprise_. He thought. _I won't_.

He saw an opening in their defense and bolted through it, dodging two players, faced with only two more standing in front of the goal. Of course, one of them was Big Boy. He launched toward it, bringing his stick back to shoot, saw Big Boy's foot shoot out at the last second.

Thank you, Axel. Roxas leaned back on his heels, left foot sliding forward and his right foot sliding back, falling into a split. He shot the ball forward once he was beneath the other two player's sticks, watched it roll into the net, and screamed in victory. His team screamed in victory. The other team screamed in defeat. The parents were looking at him with a look of sheer shock on their faces.

"Roxas, my man!" He heard, the team circling around him. He jumped up from his split, his thighs not even burning (again, thanks, Axel) like they had before when he practiced that move, embracing his teammates.

"Suck on that, Sky Hawks!" He cried over all of the cheers, delighting in Big Boy's sour expression as his father came over and railed him for not succeeding in the trip, and all it was was a trip, and how on Earth could he mess it up?

--

"That was amazing, boy." Coach said as the team cooled down, packing up their stuff, munching on the delicious Polish cookies that Demyx's mother had made them. "I've never seen such an amazing split in my life."

"Nor, I." The second, familiar voice came from behind Roxas, and when he spun around he saw Axel standing frightfully close to him, smiling approvingly. "It was, quite amazing."

"Axel!" He dropped his cookie and threw his arms around the redhead's waist, hugging him tightly, rejoicing in the familiar scent that he hadn't been able to indulge in for over a week. "I did good, right?"

"You did well, yes." Axel pulled back and ruffled Roxas's hair, glancing around. "Where's your mom?"

"She ran to the car to get something." Roxas answered. He turned around and glanced at his team, all of whom were staring at him. "Hey, guys, this is that guy I was telling you about."

"The pedophile?" One of them asked, and Roxas laughed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh dear, Roxas." Axel said, running his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. "You're going to ruin my reputation."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. That feels really good." Roxas closed his eyes and leaned into Axel's touch, but it was brief. Axel pulled his hand away almost as soon as the words were out of Roxas's mouth, smirking.

"I'll keep doing it if you do another split."

"What? Hell no. That's not fair."

"Is to. Do another split."

"But Axel!" Roxas whined, stamping his feet like an impatient child who wasn't being satisfied quickly enough. "It hurts!"

"It can't hurt that badly if you already did one." Axel replied. "Tell you what. If you do a split _and_ touch your toes," He paused and leaned down to whisper in Roxas's ear, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll give you an extra special treat later."

Roxas's face flushed a deep red, and the guys on his team laughed. "Damn, Roxas." One of them said, crossing his arms. "Whatever he said to you, it must've been good. Now show us a split."

Soon enough, the entire team was chanting, 'Split! Split! Split!' and Roxas had no choice but to hand his stick to Axel, and curl his toes, closing his eyes, breathing deeply. He leaned forward slowly, feeling his feet move, one in front and one behind, until they were an equal space apart and he could feel the ground uncomfortably pressed against his…man parts.

"Holy shit." Demyx muttered, his look of awe very similar to the other team members' (pun intended). "How the hell are you not like, dying?"

"Practice." Axel answered, combing his fingers through Roxas's hair. "Show off more and touch your toes, Roxy."

"Please don't call me that in public." Roxas breathed, leaning forward. He did so until his chest was pressed against his knee, and he reached out, grabbing the toes of his right foot with both hands. "Pet names should be reserved for the privacy of your apartment."

"Very impressive, Rox." Ah, there's mom's voice. Roxas glanced up and smiled at her, coming back up and holding his hands out for Axel. He was pulled up almost immediately, and equally as quickly he walked over to his mother.

"You think so?"

"I do. Even more impressive than your lacrosse playing today." She leaned forward and placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead, smiling. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"No way." Roxas said, leaning back and grinning. "Are we going to--"

"Kvartira 44; yes." His mother finished. "Definitely not as good as the one in Moscow, but good enough. I mean, for Christ's sake. They only have two restaurants in the whole world, and one is in Moscow and the other is in New York City."

"And can--"

"Yes, Axel can come." She finished. "Zexion took his car home because he said there's something he had to do before we went out, so we should probably go pick him up. Axel can ride with us. Is that okay?"

The redhead glanced up from staring at Roxas's deliciously tight ass (hopefully it hadn't been that noticeable) and smiled, shrugging.

"Of course it is. I'll just swing by and get my car tomorrow." He walked up and placed a hand on Roxas shoulder, smiling at Claire. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so." She answered, turned, and lead them to the car.

--

"I'll get him." Roxas volunteered as they pulled up to the house, unbuckling his seat belt. He had been allowed to ride shotgun, so poor Axel was forced in the back (not that he minded). The game had gone unexpectedly long, so by the time they were home the sun had long since set and the entire neighborhood was bathed in deep violet light.

"You sure?" Claire asked, placing her hand lightly on his. "I wouldn't want my champion lifting one extra finger, you know."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas smiled and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him, afraid of what his mother was going to say to Axel while he was gone. Not that he should be; the only person who knew about them was Zexion, and Roxas was quite confident that the bluenette would never tell.

He jumped up on the front porch and stuck his key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. "Zexion, get your fat ass out here." He called, glancing around. "My mom's taking us out to dinner to celebrate my victory. Where are you?"

He walked through the foyer and glanced into the living room, where he was met with a rather unusual, not to mention unexpected, scene. There was someone laying on the couch, but it definitely wasn't Zexion. The broad back and shoulders couldn't belong to Roxas's delicately shaped friend, nor could the dirty blonde hair. As a matter of fact, it looked just like…

"Roxas!" Zexion gasped, fighting for breath, poking his head out from the other side of the couch. Looking up was Lexaeus, completely nonplussed by the situation, eyebrows raised. "Roxas."

Roxas snapped his eyes away from his teacher and glanced down at Zexion, who was underneath him. Zexion's shirt was on the other side of the room, his hair was a mess, and his lips were red and moist. "Yes?"

"Roxas, I can totally explain all of this." He said, raising his hands, eyes wide and innocent and cautious.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, for the _image_ to sink in, but once it finally had, the blonde just smiled and stuck a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door. "Dinner?"

--

"Okay, well, this is certainly going to be an interesting dinner." Claire said, smiling. She was sitting at the head of the table, smiling down at all of them. To her left sat Roxas, to her right sat Axel (and, naturally, Roxas and Axel were sitting across from each other). To Roxas's left was Zexion, across from Zexion sat Lexaeus, all of them with steaming Russian dishes in front of them.

"Um…Zexion, why don't you tell us about that project that you're working on for chemistry?" Roxas murmured, poking at the tripe that he had ordered, eyes locked with Axel's.

"Oh, okay." Zexion said, smiling. "Well, see, I'm trying to figure out the perfect recipe for getting people addicted to chocolate. So what I'm doing is…"

Roxas tuned his friend out (hardly regrettably, he hated chemistry and he was terrible at it) and slipped his right foot out of his sneaker, reaching his leg out under the table and stroking Axel's calf with the tip of his toe, taking a bite of his Russian-style cow's tongue.

Axel half choked on one of the meatballs he had ordered and glare up at Roxas, who just smiled at him innocently and glanced over at Zexion, who was babbling on and on about atoms and enzymes and stuff that Roxas didn't understand.

Idly he moved his foot up, past Axel's knee, massaging the inside of his thigh. He received another death glare from his lover, but he pretended not to notice it and continued with his ministrations, Axel making to move to stop him.

"So, in short, that's what I'm doing." Zexion finished, smiling up at Lexaeus, who smiled back. "I know it's kind of complicated, but I'm getting like, a ton of extra credit for it, so…yeah. It should work out well."

"That was in short?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow. Zexion snorted and munched on his _Olivje _salad, shaking his head.

"You just don't understand because all of freshmen year you skipped out on chemistry to go make out with Sora behind the cafeteria."

"So not true!" Roxas yelled, turning a bright shade of red. "Plus, even if there was an ounce of truth to your completely outrageous claims, I'm totally over that, anyway. Totally. I don't even know why I bother with him anymore. The only reason I have to interact with him is because he's on my team, and even then--"

"Okay, Roxas. We get it." Claire said, smiling gently. "Um…so…" She sighed and took a bite of whatever it was she had ordered (Roxas hadn't been paying attention) and glanced away, out the window. "Zexion, give me another English lesson."

"Okay!" Zexion said more than enthusiastically. "Let me think of the most obscure word I can…"

Roxas sighed and moved his foot a little, pressing it hard against Axel's cock, which was already remarkably stiff. He smirked and began massaging the more sensitive area of his teacher's body, delighting in the way the redhead's expression contorted. They continued on like this for a while, Roxas pressing his toes hard against Axel's throbbing erection, before Axel stood up abruptly and cleared his throat.

"Bathroom." He quickly explained, running away from the table hurriedly, leaving Roxas staring after him with a look of almost disappointment on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Lexaeus asked, those being the first words he had said all night.

"Dunno. Roxas, what's wrong with him?" Zexion asked.

"Indigestion, maybe?" Claire offered up, watching Axel disappear behind the door to the men's room.

"Could be. Maybe he really needed to go before we left and he just didn't say anything because he was behind polite or something." Zexion murmured.

They fell silent, Zexion, Roxas, and Claire watching the door to the bathroom, waiting for Axel to return, Lexaeus going through the drinks menu with a look of utter boredom on his face. They stayed like that for quite a while, the only sound of silverware clinking on porcelain plates echoing amongst them.

"He's taking a really long time." Claire muttered.

Before the words had even passed her lips Roxas stood up, scurrying away from the table. "I'll go check on him!" He called over his shoulder, pushing open the door and drowning out their replies.

He locked the door to the bathroom behind him, immediately spotting Axel's feet in the handicapped stall, moving to push it open. It was locked, of course, and he shook it irritably. "Axel, it's me. Open up."

He heard the lock click moments later, and once he pushed the door open, saw Axel standing against the wall, his erection terribly obvious in his dress trousers (Claire had made them all change before they went out to dinner).

"Roxas, you made this mess. Now fix it." He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pushed them down, revealing his…_problem_. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle as it popped up, and he walked forward, leaning into his Axel, trailing his fingertips across the shaft teasingly.

"God, Axel. It's so _smooth_."

"Because you made me wax it!" Axel barked, fighting to keep from moaning at the minimal pleasure Roxas was supplying him with.

"Because I absolutely detest bodily hair." Roxas retorted, expression deadpanning. "Hair is on your head. No where else."

"Which head?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, ha-ha. You're so funny." The blonde sighed and dropped down to his knees, holding Axel's hips firmly against the wall. "Well, I guess this can't be helped."

"No. Now start."

Roxas smirked and leaned forward, flicking his tongue teasingly against the tip before he took Axel's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking him hard.

--

"So, Mr. Gradley…Lexaeus…let me sum it all up for you." Claire finished, smiling politely. "If you _ever_ hurt Zexion again, I will come to your house in the middle of the night with all of my late husband's buddies from the Russian mafia. I will not sedate you when I cut your balls off. I will put them in a blender with some water and some vodka, blend them to a puree, and make you eat it once it's finished. Are we clear?"

Zexion and Lexaeus were both gaping at her, food completely forgotten on cold plates in front of them, expressions deadpanned. Axel and Roxas returned to the table, Roxas looking completely satisfied and Axel slightly ruddy, glancing between the three of them.

"What the hell happened?" Roxas asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He took his place back across from Axel and glanced at the redhead, who just shrugged, and immediately began playing footsie with him under the table.

"I'm glad you two are back, because there's something I wanted to say." Claire said, breaking eye contact with Lexaeus, smiling between her son and Axel. "Mr. Russo…Axel…"

"Yes?" Axel raised his eyebrows, trying his best to smack Roxas's feet with his own under the table but failing miserably, in the end just letting his little blonde treat him to a gentle foot massage.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase." She said, taking a sip of her water. "I know that you're sleeping with my son. I know that you've been screwing him for about six months now, and that every time you've "taken Roxas out for celebration" you've really been taking him back to your apartment to fuck."

Roxas's mouth fell open, as did Axel's, but Claire completely ignored the two of them and continued, sighing. "Now, under normal circumstances, I would be angry. However, I've had quite some time to consider this. If it wasn't for you, my son wouldn't be playing lacrosse right now. And let me tell you something, there is only one thing in this world that he loves more than lacrosse, and that's you." She shrugged. "You make him happy. And I like seeing him happy. So, instead of grounding him for months and getting a restraining order against you, I will let you to continue seeing each other. Under one condition."

They were all silent for a moment before Roxas gently kicked Axel, and he snapped back to attention. "What…uh…what would that be?"

"You must answer the following question, and under no circumstances may you not." She folded her hands under her chin and blinked, and Axel nodded quickly. "Yes, sure. Anything."

Claire glanced between Roxas and Axel, and devious little smile playing on her lips, and she opened her mouth to speak. "Which one of you tops?"

* * *

**A/N: **I present...THE END! You know, I'm kind of sad to see this series ending, but at the same time I'm not. I'm ready to move onto something else, and God knows that I have a lot of ideas. Which you guys are going to vote on. But that's later. ^^

So how'd you like it? Were you guys disappointed? I certainly hope not, because it took me FOREVER to come up with a halfway decent plot that was worthy of the end of this totallysickwickedawesome ---- [yes, one word] fic. And so I hope you all liked it. I also have to give partial credit to Xanjen, whom without this fic probably totally would've died xD (Seriously, dude, you're like my muse. Seriously. Is that creepy? o.o)

So, before I list the ideas for future fics that you guys have to vote on, there are a few things I gotta say. NaiveSymphony, you're oneshot will be coming up next, before anything. After that, I owe a fic because the aforementioned lovely person reminded me of Lexaeus's wife, who I totally forgot about. And yes, both oneshots will contain plently of lemon (especially the first one) and all that great stuff.

NOW! For the voting. Below, I shall list a few of the ideas I've had as they would appear once they're uploaded. As in, title with summary. I don't have titles for some of them yet, so if any of you have any ideas (and we all know I like to keep my titles clever xP) just lemme know.

1) [Title-less!] - Reverend and Mrs. DuPont believe in the Bible. They believe that sex outside of marriage is wrong; especially gay sex. Axel believes in free love, true love, and homo love. Somewhere along the line, Roxas got caught between the two of them. AkuRoku: Lemon, Fluff, and angst.

2) Lot #913 - Welcome to a world where you are just a number. You are shipped illegally from country to country, waiting for one of the men or women shrouded in black to like your face and purchase you. Until that happens, you are worthless. Property. Your life means nothing. AkuRoku: Lemon, fluff in later chapters.

3) [Title-less!] - Who knew that four simple words could change your life completely? That they could erase any sense of normality; the routine that you once clung to for dear life obliterated by a few brief sounds that were barely even audible? AkuRoku: Step-dad Axel, serious age difference. You have been warned.

~Sara


End file.
